Shadows & Regrets
by RadioactiveBlood
Summary: Elliot, su creciente fama como vocalista de una banda de rockpunk y su pasado son cargas que sus fuertes hombros mitad vampiros llevan encima...y todo crece cuando un accidente escolar lo deja en el hospital. [PostEclipse]
1. Prefacio

**Crepusculo, Luna Nueva y Eclipse le pertenecen a S. Meyer.**

**

* * *

**

**Prefacio**

Al fin, con la oscuridad a mi lado supe que al fin conseguiría lo que quería. Por fin viviría una noche eterna como quería que me la regalara mi ángel.

- ¿Entonces mi querida Bella, estas preparada? – Escuche decir a Aro, con voz condescendiente.

- Mi bebe…-las palabras no salían de los labios.

No, esto no debía ser de esta forma y menos en estas circunstancias. Toqué mi vientre ya crecido, mientras un escalofrío me recorría por doquier. Oh Edward…¿Por qué me abandonaste? Prometí ser tuya para la eternidad y ahora solo me quedan dos cosas: el anillo que permanece intacto en mi dedo anular y…

- Yo cuidaré de eso – la infantil voz de Jane masculló entre dientes.

Lancé un gemido de temor, sintiendo como me agazapaba de miedo. Sentí como que de un momento a otro podría comenzar a hiperventilar. No. Di mi palabra, y con Edward o sin el iba a cumplirla. Lo haría por el bien de lo único preciado que me quedaba.

- Pronto acabará, te lo prometo- con voz trémula, Aro aseguró- Cayo.

- Si – respondió entre dientes, y se acercó a mí. Quería que todo pasara rápido, pero sabía que no seria así.- Isabella, sentirás nada.

Ya que más daba. De todas maneras, ya no sentía nada.

* * *

**Reviews a ver que les pareció-**


	2. Keeper

**

* * *

**

**Keeper**

Le dije a mamá que realmente no tenía hambre, pero de nuevo me dio el sermón de cuan importante es la alimentación en los adolescentes en desarrollo. Se la hubiera creído si en verdad fuera como todos los demás…pero para mi desgracia no era así. Así que, la distraje con cualquier otro tema como siempre y me escabullí al estacionamiento del edificio a sabiendas del aburrido día que me esperaba.

De nuevo, un nublado y algo caluroso día en la ciudad de Nueva Cork. Atascado en el tráfico matinal dentro de mi casi-recién adquirido eclipse deportivo color negro. Regalo de Aro, por cierto. Aunque igual se me hizo raro, me demostraba cariño y todo… pero nunca había sido para tanto. Todo pensamiento se desvaneció cuando escuché el sonido de la bocina del auto de al lado…diablos, el tráfico empeoraba.

Y hablando de días aburridos, me encontraba justo en el comienzo. Prendí la radio, harto de los CD's de música. Con pesadez extendí la mano y giré el botón, que el volumen subiera poco mas de lo normal.

El ensordecedor sonido, ese que tanto amaba y que me hacía olvidar quien era, mi realidad…todo, pareció sinfonía cuando el locutor anunció con voz un poco emocionada el puesto número uno del conteo nacional de música alternativa.

_- …se trata de Red Code con su hit "Keeper"- _me inflé orgulloso al escucharlo. Si tan solo mi madre tuviera la costumbre de escuchar la radio. Daba igual, seguramente lo estaría escuchando aunque la radio mas cercana estuviera a 10 kilómetros.

_**I wanna love, I wanna leave**_

_**I want you to love me**_

_**I want you to leave me**_

_**I wanna stand where I can see**_

_**I'm watching you love me**_

_**I'm watching you leavin' me now**_

Mi madre. Esta era una de las muchas letras que plagié de uno de los muchos diarios de apuntes que tenía en una caja y que accidentalmente encontré al mudarnos a la gran manzana, hace unos años. Claro, aun con todo y arreglos en la letra, tuve que hacerle firmar el acuerdo de derechos de autor. Recuerdo su sonrisa al escuchar el CD de Red Code.

_**I wish I could be somebody else**_

_**I wish I could see you in myself**_

_**Wish there was something inside me**_

_**To keep you beside me and**_

_**Say what you really feel**_

_**You know I need something that's real**_

_**I wish there was something inside me**_

_**To keep you beside me**_

_**I wanna know if I could be**_

_**Someone to turn to**_

_**That could never hurt you**_

_**But I know what you think of me**_

_**Yea, you had a break-through**_

_**And now I'm just bad news for you**_

Al fin el paso estaba cediendo, y gracias al cielo pude llegar a tiempo a la escuela. No haya nadie…ah, que agradable sentir que no hay ni una sola alma en esa detestable escuela, donde en las últimas semanas las chicas se volvieron mas hartantes en general, sumado al hecho de que lo que los demás pensaban era igual de…hipócrita.

No esperaba el día en que pudiese decir adiós a los días de preparatoria y hacía unas cuantas semanas estuve a punto de hacerlo, pero a petición de Bella no lo hice.

Encontraba absurdo su deseo de que terminara la Preparatoria, pero la complacería. De todas formas, incluso ella misma me dijo que solo me pediría hasta ese nivel. Lo demás estaba bajo mi cuenta.

- ¿Y a que se debe esa risita de satisfacción? – escuché decir a una voz detrás mio. Me di vuelta y ahí estaba mi mejor amigo, Josh. Quien por cierto, es un integrante de Red Code.

- Recordaba que me falta poco para salir de este odioso lugar – respondí manteniendo la risita.

- Oh, vamos Elliot – frunció el ceño, mientras me hablaba – aquí estan las mejores chicas de Nueva York.

- Si a mejores les llamas a las insípidas y materialistas chicas de esta carcel entonces sí, son las mejores chicas – gruñí, haciéndole ver mi molestia.

- Amargado – entrecerró los ojos, pero volvió a su estado normal en un instante – por cierto, si nos saltaremos las clases de hoy?

Si no lo pregunta no me acuerdo. No soportaría otro de esos paseos escolares…oh, no, primero tendrían que tratar de llevarme a rastras, y si logran ese desafío, pasarían sobre mi cadáver para hacerme entrar. Pero, había un problema mayor.

- Lo siento Josh – cuanto trabajo me costaba hacer esto – pero no creo poder faltar a clases hoy.

- Cierto – Vi un leve asentimiento de su parte – No puedes faltar si es que quieres graduarte. Jeje, tu hermana te puso esa condición no?

- Así es – me volteé. Si algo realmente me dolía era mentir a mis amigos.

- Bueno…entonces que mas – le escuché suspirar casi inaudiblemente – supongo que no te voy a dejar morir solo.

- Gracias – dije con una sonrisa, mientras como un gesto le di un leve, muy leve golpe en el hombro.

Como era de suponerse en una escuela de niños ricos, donde la diversidad cultural influía más que la autoridad del Director, tuve hasta la hora del descanso para prepararme mentalmente. No se me hacía difícil ir a los lugares de los paseos escolares, lo difícil era contenerme a no partir en dos a alguien en el transcurso del camino en un lugar tan cerrado llamado Autobús Escolar.

Al fin, la hora temida llegó. Subí al autobús, seguido de Josh y ambos nos sentamos lo mas atrás que pudimos. Tal vez de esa manera podía pasar desapercibido si le añadía una chaqueta con capucha perfecta para esas ocasiones. Y así lo hice.

Para mi sorpresa y alegría nadie notó mi presencia…supongo que mi cabello cobrizo es bastante llamativo.

Dejé de divagar sobre mi apariencia y me quedé mirando absorto la ventana. Realmente este día no pintaba tan malo. Nos íbamos a las afueras de la ciudad, donde el Profesor Lewis, de física, quería demostrarnos una teoría en un edificio apenas en construcción.

Bajé del autobús y le di una mirada rápida al lugar. Una enorme construcción de vigas de acero que apostaba que sería un enorme rascacielos cuando esté terminado. Me imaginé a mi mismo en la cima de él y escuché el susurro de sorpresa de Josh.

- Whao – alzó la cabeza hasta ver lo alto de él.

- Al menos esta vez fue algo bueno – dije, entre dientes. Aunque por dentro estaba comenzando a divertirme.

- Cierto – se acercó y le vi avanzar con el resto del grupo.

La aburrida explicación del Sr. Lewis no me hizo acongojarme. Al contrario, estaba mas tranquilo que de lo usual…raro en mi en estas situaciones y podía augurar algo malo, pero no, no debo llenarme la cabeza de paranoias. ¿Desde cuando era paranoico?

- Vaya, parece que subiremos unos pisos – me informó Josh, mientras sus ojos marrones se mostraban curiosos.

No le respondí nada. Me apetecía quedarme callado, y cuando subimos pude observar la vista. Todo tan quedo, inalterable…hasta que escuché unas risitas realmente molestosas y voltee. Unas chicas, acercándose mas de lo debido a la orilla de una viga. Les miré fijamente mientras comenzaban a jugar a empujarse. Simplemente un juego.

Me di la vuelta para reunirme con los demás, caminé unos cuantos metros, y escuché un grito.

Era de una de ellas, que resbaló de la viga y ahora se sostenía difícilmente. Por un momento me debatí.

¿Debo ayudar? Digo, si realmente no me caen bien y ni siquiera me agrada verlas. Demonios, verla ahí sujetándose…su rostro de agonía, sabiendo que un poco de aire podría dejarla caer, haciendo que muriera de inmediato.

A mi velocidad normal, corrí y la tomé de la mano, pero ella temblaba y comencé a mover la otra mano en señal de que se relajara. Quizá la moví demasiado. Quizá imprimí mucha fuerza en mi movimiento. Oí otros gritos y me di cuenta que nos movíamos, como si estuviéramos en un terremoto.

Escuché un tintineo. Miré hacia arriba y lo vi. Una viga caía en dirección a mí…pero, no era la única persona ahí. Con un movimiento rápido, tiré a la chica y en segundos sentí el impacto.

Veinte pisos y una viga después yacía en el suelo.

- Vaya día – me dije a mi mismo, expandí mi boca en una rara mueca…o eso creía.

- Llamaré a una ambulancia, aún sigue despierto – escuché decir al Señor Lewis después de unos minutos. Estaba histérico. Como tuve que aguantarme las carcajadas.

Cuando al fin llegó la ambulancia me hice al dormido. No quería nada demasiado sospechoso. No, en este momento de mi vida tengo mucho proteger.

- El Director del Hospital lo atenderá – escuché decir a uno de los rescatistas. Su voz expresaba incredulidad.

- Supongo que es un caso muy complejo – le respondió el otro, mientras me tomaba el pulso – su pulso esta muy débil. Aceleren!

No tarde mucho acostado en la camilla de la ambulancia. Cuando me di cuenta, las luces de un pasillo brillaban por encima de mis párpados cerrados. Me dejaron en una habitación, pude sentir cuando me pasaron a la cama fija.

- Al fin solo – dije despreocupado, cuando ya se habían marchado todas las enfermeras.

Me puse de pie, estaba dispuesto a escabullirme del hospital. Tomé el pomo de la puerta y antes de que pudiera girarlo, lo abrieron de afuera y retrocedi. Demonios! Seguramente era mi madre.

- Veamos que tenemos aquí – dijo con voz apacible el joven con bata blanca. Alto, rubio. Me dedicó una sonrisa apacible. ¿Qué no se suponía que estaría sorprendido?

Cerró la puerta tras de sí y me pidió amablemente que tomara asiento.

- Entonces, te golpeó una viga de tonelada y media – revisó su historial – que sientes?

- Nada, me siento perfectamente – le dije con sinceridad.

- Algún dolor de cabeza? – Preguntó de nuevo con esa paciencia incomparable – Nauseas tal vez?

- No – le respondí – en mi vida entera no he tenido nada de eso.

De pronto lo entendí. El sabía que no me pasó nada.

- Que desea saber? – pregunté a la defensiva. Entrecerré los ojos.

- ¿ A que clan perteneces? – preguntó serio.

- A ninguno – le dije entre dientes. Esto no pintaba nada bien.

- Es raro – se frotó la barbilla. Pude darme cuenta de su blanca tez, y de su olor.

- ¿Vampiro? – pregunté. Me miró con una sonrisa.

- Claro. Es bueno que reconozcas a los de tu especie – me dijo con la misma amabilidad. Vaya, el tipo me comenzaba a caer bien. Creo que seré sincero con el.

- No lo soy totalmente, lo siento – me disculpé – digamos que, soy único.

Noté un destello de interés en sus ojos dorados.

- Claro, ya sé de donde te reconozco – me dijo de pronto. Cambio tan abruptamente de tema que no me di cuenta – eres famoso.

- No es tanto así, apenas comenzamos a sonar – realmente me sentía a gusto con esa persona -

- Bueno, chico Famoso, vamos a llenar la forma. No queremos que esto parezca extraño¿Verdad? – dijo sonriendo con amabilidad. Era realmente gentil.

- Claro que no! – exclamé de acuerdo con el.

- ¿Cómo te llamas? – preguntó, mientras escribía algo en su carpeta.

- No me agrada mucho mi nombre – admití. Es tan fácil ser sincero cuando sabes que la otra persona es similar a ti.

- ¿Y a quien si? – preguntó entre risas, haciendo que también comience a reír – Vamos, dime.

- Bueno, bueno – dije – pero espero que no se entere todo New York . Me llamo Elliot Mason Cullen – reí pero me detuve cuando observé su reacción.

Se quedó literalmente petrificado, mirandome con sus dorados ojos . Espero no haber dicho algo malo.

**(Carlisle POV)**

- Bueno, bueno – dijo con una sonrisa torcida – pero espero que no se entere todo New York. Me llamo Elliot Mason Cullen.

¿Cullen? Eso era imposible. Sólo había unos Cullens en toda América. Vi un rasgo familiar y me quedé rígido por un momento. Décadas atrás ya había visto a alguien con las mismas características. Cabello cobrizo, ojos verdes esmeralda y ese tipo de cara.

- Ehm – tosió – Estas bien?

- Si, si – respondí nervioso. En un momento recobré la cordura.- ¿Cuantos años tienes?

- 16 – respondió el despreocupadamente, con un humor muy bueno.

- En la actualidad, me refería – dije, por que estoy seguro que tiene más edad.

- 16, en serio – me dijo. Perdí el aliento. Realmente este chico me tomaba desprevenido. Todo estaba siendo tan repentino.

- ¿Tienes tutor? – Pregunté.

- Si tengo, es mi madre – me respondió mirándome de forma rara. Estoy seguro que ya sospechaba algo.

- ¿Te adoptaron? – pregunté, mientras actuaba como si estuviese escribiendo algo.

- No – respondió. Eso si ya no podía ser posible. No me había topado con ningún caso así – es mi madre natural.

¿Cómo podría una humana tener un bebé vampiro? O mejor dicho ¿Un híbrido? En toda una vida como médico, y como Vampiro, no me había topado con un caso semejante. ¿Acaso su padre lo sería? Aún fuere así, sería imposible.

- ¿Y tu padre? – pregunté con curiosidad.

- Prefiero no hablar de eso – me respondió, mientras una sombra oscurecía sus verdes ojos.

- Perdón por la intromisión – dije disculpándome -

- No, no se preocupe – entre dientes, fingió una sonrisa.

- Ahora, solo faltan algunas por preguntarte – dije, mientras escribía toda su información en la hoja de registro.

- Suéltelo – divertido, dijo con una sonrisa.

- ¿Cómo se llama tu madre? – pregunté con sumo interés. Tendré que ponerme en contacto con la madre del chico. Estoy muy interesado en saber que pasa detrás de todo esto.

- Isabella – dijo, pero se trabó – Isabella Cullen. Disculpe, pero no muy seguido digo estas cosas a todo – se disculpó, mientras se ponía de pié.

- Me imagino – a duras penas pude responder.

* * *

**Bueno, casi casi esto es lo que va de la historia, lo mas interesante viene después.**

**Opiniones, Comentarios, consejos y todo lo que quieran en un Review por favor.**


	3. Familia Parte I

**Familia. Parte I.**

* * *

_- Ahora, solo faltan algunas por preguntarte – dije, mientras escribía toda su información en la hoja de registro._

_- Suéltelo – divertido, dijo con una sonrisa._

_- ¿Cómo se llama tu madre? – pregunté con sumo interés. Tendré que ponerme en contacto con la madre del chico. Estoy muy interesado en saber que pasa detrás de todo esto._

_- Isabella – dijo, pero se trabó – Isabella Cullen. Disculpe, pero no muy seguido digo estas cosas a todo – se disculpó, mientras se ponía de pié._

_- Me imagino – a duras penas pude responder._

**

* * *

**

**(Elliot POV)**

Vi su reacción. Quizá no podía saber lo que estaba pensando, pero me podía dar una idea. Es tan raro el mundo, el destino…que, lo mas probable era que esto no fuere una simple cubierta para escaparme del hospital como si nada hubiera sucedido.

- Sabe? Pienso que esto no es una forma de hospital – le dije sin mas, apretando la mandíbula. Al menos quiero algo de sinceridad.

- Piensas bien – me sonrió, ahora ya visiblemente mas tranquilo – perdona que te haya mentido, creo que comenzamos mal. Me llamo Carlisle.

- Ah – Atiné decir – Calisle – me crucé de brazos – supongo que la forma en que te pusiste hace un rato quiere decir que conoces a Bella.

- Asi es. A decir verdad – se puso de pie y comenzó a caminar. Me pregunto a que va todo esto – me sorprende mucho saber que tiene un hijo.

- En realidad, eres la primera persona que sabe que es mi madre – le observé – los demás creen que es mi hermana…me refiero, si se ve apenas unos años mayor que yo – me reí. Realmente me parecía cómico – nadie se tragaría que es mi madre.

- No lo creo – aseguró con amabilidad – Bella debe estar ya en sus treintas. Aunque bueno, la juventud se lleva en el corazón.

- Espera un momento – completó Carlisle. Me miró asombrado. Sus grisáceas ojeras se ensancharon a la par que sus ojos - ¿Entonces no ha envejecido?

- Pfff! – gruñí – mamá sigue siendo la misma de siempre, si la conoce usted debe saberlo. Al menos Aro…- dije, pero me interrumpió abruptamente.

- ¿Aro? – preguntó. Vaya, esta plática estaba yendo mas lejos de lo que puedo decir.

- Olvídelo – dije cortante. Lo mejor era ser así.

- Elliot – me llamó, tomó asiento y me miró compasivo – ¿tu madre es una vampiro?

¿Por qué me preguntaba eso? Si conocía a mi madre eso quiere decir que sabía sobre su condición existencial. Es tan sospechoso: primero las preguntas, seguido del asombro y ahora me preguntaba si mi madre es vampiro. ¿Qué acaso no lo sabía¿Por qué tanta pregunta?

- Tengo que irme – dije sin mas. Me levanté y me dirigí hacia la puerta, giré el pomo. Una mano me detuvo al oprimirme por el hombro.

- Espera Elliot – me llamó. Por segunda vez en el día una sensación rara se esparció en el ambiente – me gustaría hablar contigo en otro lugar¿Crees que sea posible?

- Claro – dije como autómata. Lo que sea que fuere quiero saberlo. Maldita curiosidad – En Burger King, frente al Madison Square Garden. A las 7.

- Estaré ahí – asintió con una sonrisa, mientras soltaba su fuerte agarre.

Salí de la habitación rápido, me dirigí al pasillo principal y justo al doblar vi el flash de una cámara venir hacia mí. Estaba repleto de paparazzis, cámaras y reporteros que venían como hacía mí como si estuvieran hambrientos…claro, hambrientos por fotos para su reportaje de unas horas o tal vez para el día siguiente. Corrí desesperado por donde había llegado, y al fondo me percaté de un gran ventanal. Lo miré y miré hacia los paparazzis en su apasionada carrera por mi…sentí, por primera vez en mi corta existencia que en cualquier momento comenzaría a hiperventilar. Me daban terror.

Llegué hasta el, lo abrí y salté escapando de algo que yo había llamado "La cacería de Elliot". Caí sobre el techo descapotable de un auto y salté hacia el suelo para después seguir con mi carrera. No paré hasta haber llegado a la escuela y me sentí seguro en el interior de mi lindo, tranquilo y bien cerrado Eclipse.

Tardé unos minutos en tranquilizarme. Esa parte humana que todavía tengo me hizo descontrolarme demasiado…hablaré con mamá al respecto.

Tomé varios atajos. No estaba de humor para aguantar el tráfico y gracias a eso llegué en corto tiempo a mi edificio. Metí el auto al estacionamiento y tomé el elevador para llegar a nuestro Penthouse.

Al pasar de la puerta unos brazos me rodearon protectora y cariñosamente casi sofocándome.

- Elliot! – su voz nerviosa llegó a mis oídos y me hizo estremecer – estaba tan preocupada por ti…en las noticias dijeron que podías estar grave – su abrazo se hizo mas fuerte, incluso comenzaba a dolerme. Eso me decía que en verdad estaba muy preocupada.

- Tranquila mamá – dije despreocupado. El perfume de su cabello llegó a mi nariz, y aunque me estaba doliendo lo fuerte que me abrazaba traté de no demostrarlo – ya ves, estoy aquí sin un rasguño.

- No me vuelvas a hacer eso nunca mas! – me pidió, como niña caprichosa. Solo atiné a reír.

- Trataré – dije en un hilo de voz, sentí que la respiración me faltaba – Ehm…mama?

- ¿Si hijo? – no me sorprendía lo atolondrada que era.

- Eh…no puedo respirar muy bien – le dije y se separó de inmediato. Le sonreí con cariño.

- Perdón...en serio no me di cuenta! – me dijo, vi su expresión triste y avergonzada.

- Ya, no es para tanto! – le respondí. Me tomó del brazo y me jaló hacia la cocina.

Entramos. Mi olfato detectó un aroma. El aroma que me encantaba, tan dulce…irresistible. Chocolate.

- Mamá…no debiste – estaba feliz, pero no tenía que hacer eso cada vez que tenía un "accidente" –

- Me gusta consentirte – dijo sonriéndome, mientras sacaba del refrigerador un pastel de chocolate.

Me senté en una de las sillas y asenté los codos sobre la barra de la cocina. Le vi partir un trozo gran de pastel y me lo sirvió. Tomé un gran bocado y sonreí como tonto cuando la azúcar invadió todo mi cuerpo.

Miré a mi madre, y observé como hacía para un lado su largo cabello. Me miraba atenta, con sus ojos dorados que tanto me gustaban en ella. Ojos dorados. Los del Doctor Calisle tenían un matiz parecido.

- Madre – llamé, sus cejas se levantaron en respuesta – conocí a alguien en el hospital.

- ¿conociste a alguien? – preguntó extrañada – no sabía que se pudiera conocer a alguien para salir en un hospital. Espero que sea bonita.

- No mamá, no de esa forma – reí divertido. Ella creyó que conocí a una chica en el hospital. Sería muy raro.

- ¿Entonces? – sonrió igual de divertida que yo.

- Un señor…bueno, no señor – aclaré. Aunque ni yo mismo sabía – un joven rubio. Me preguntó muchas cosas sobre mí y sobre ti, aunque dice conocerte. Es Doctor, creo que es el Jefe de ese lugar.

- ¿Es Doctor?- me preguntó entre dientes. Su mandíbula se tensó - ¿Cómo se llama?

- No es de importancia – dije. Primero quiero averiguar bien que relación tiene con mi madre – la verdad es que hablé con el solo un momento. Nada relevante.

- Sabes que puedes decirme lo que sea – seguía tensa, pero ablandó la mirada y me acarició el cabello.

- Lo sé mamá – respondí. No, no…ella sabía que si me hablaba así me sentiría culpable por la mentira.

- ¿Nada que agregar? – preguntó. ¿Qué ella sabía algo?

- Bueno, esta bien – me dí por vencido – preguntó sobre ti, cree…o mas bien, creía que has "crecido".

- ¿Cómo que creía que había crecido? – preguntó sin entender. Dios, tengo que explicárselo con manzanitas.

- Bueno, creía que – me trabé. Es algo tan natural que desde el momento en que tuve uso de razón lo sabía – que bueno, ya sabes. Eres humana y pues…le di a entender lo contrario. Hubieras visto su cara.

- Dices que es Doctor ¿Verdad? – su mirada cambió. Una sombra cubrió sus dorados ojos. Tristeza, de nuevo.

- Si – respondí. Me acerqué a ella y le pasé las manos por el cuello, abrazándome a la mujer mas maravillosa de todo el universo: mi madre – ¿Qué pasa mamá? No me agrada verte así…lo sabes.

- Perdón – trató de fingir una sonrisa, pero le salió al revés –

- Ahora me toca utilizar la psicología inversa – reí, la contagié un poco pero de nuevo volvió a estar triste – a ver…solo te pones así cuando hablamos de ese estúpido.

- Elliot! - ¿Qué? Realmente eso es lo que era, no me importaba a quien lastimase al expresar mi completo desagrado, odio y repulsión hacia ese desgraciado – En parte hablamos de ese tema. Verás, Carlisle…

- Entonces si lo conoces – dije. A decir verdad me enojé bastante – Mamá, sería mas fácil si me dijeras los nombres de las personas que conocías para no tener que llevarme un susto – me fui hacia donde estaba mi plato, lo tomé y lo estampé sobre el lavabo – sentía que arriesgaba demasiado al decirle todo eso!

- Calla y escucha – sentenció.

Bajé la cabeza. Respiré unas cuantas veces y me senté. Quizá había más cosas que descubrir tras ese largo, negro y enorme telón que yo conozco como Pasado. Pensaba hasta hace unas horas que sabía todo: Cómo nací, el por qué de la protección de los Volturi y hasta la razón por la cual mi familia era total y completamente disfuncional (comenzando por mis abuelos)…incluso, toda la historia de mi fallida "figura" paterna.

- Verás…en la familia no solo estábamos Edward y yo – gruñí. Ese solo nombre me revolvía el estomago – habían unas personas mas.

- Y eso quiere decir que…? – no entendía su punto.

- Que tienes tios y abuelos – me dijo despreocupadamente.

Eso es un factor completamente nuevo. Familia, familia completa…sentí un escalofrío bajar por mi espina dorsal al imaginarme lo que conllevaría. Seguramente me dejarían a un lado…tal y como ese hombre lo hizo. Sería rechazado y estaba de más querer acércame a ellos.

- Gracias por prevenirme – dije lanzando un suspiro de resignación. Enarcó las cejas en signo de pregunta -

- ¿Prevenirte? – mi madre a pesar de todo seguía siendo la criatura mas ingenua y tierna – No hay nada que prevenir, hijo – hizo una pausa, y me dedicó una sonrisa – no son peligrosos.

- No me refiero a eso – me rasqué la cabeza – es que en unas horas, supuestamente me vería con el "tio Carlisle" pero…je, que bueno que me dijiste todo eso. Así me ahorro el chasco.

Me miró con los ojos como platos, y abrió la boca para dejar salir una sonora carcajada. Se estaba riendo de mi. ¡Desde cuando mi madre se burlaba de mi! Regularmente yo haría eso.

- ¿A ver, por que crees que es "tio Carlisle"? – aún entre risas me preguntó y seguía sin entender la gracia de lo que acababa de decir. Digo, la mayoría del tiempo decía cosas para que no causaran ninguna gracia en absoluto.

- Por que es muy joven – fruncí el ceño. No me esperaba toda esa escena.

- Cariño – sus ojos se entrecerraron cariñosamente, comprendiendo mi ignorancia…creo – Carlisle es mas bien tu abuelo.

- Ehhhh!!!!!!!! – un sonido de asombro se escapó de mi garganta y seguido me atraganté con lo poco de sangre que circulaba en mi cavidad bucal.

Se comenzó a reír nuevamente, como no lo había hecho en años. Traté de pensar en algo que me quitara la sorpresa pero francamente, los intentos vanos fueron. Se volvió a retorcer de la risa, una y otra vez haciendo que su cabello fuera de un lado a otro.

- Madre, has conseguido mi total y devota atención – sentencié como un corderito – suéltalo todo ahora que estoy sin palabras.

Me contó de cada uno de mis "nuevos familiares" y cada vez me sorprendía un poco más. Por mucho pesar que me causara no podía sentir que no quería conocerlos…aún cuando sabía que me rechazarían de inmediato. Quería conocerlos, quería verlos.

- El tio Emmet debe ser genial! – aseguré con convicción. La forma en que Bella me relató la forma en que cazaba me hizo consagrarme como un eterno fan del tío Emmet.

- Lo es, pero cuidado con sus abrazos de Oso – me dijo entre risas, mientras simulaba asfixia – son mortales.

Reímos por un rato más. Me agradaba verla así, y por un momento me hizo sentir triste al darme cuenta del cariño que les tenía a todos ellos. Si tan solo con escuchar de ellos ya les tenía un poco de cariño para mi madre…para mi madre debió ser muy duro separarse de ellos.

- Entonces, Elliot – me llamó, tomando mi mentón con una de sus frías pero hermosas manos – irás a ver a Carlisle, verdad?

De nuevo un pensamiento me asaltó. Rechazo.

- Este…- dije. No quería, hacía mucho que no tenía tanta emoción por conocer a nuevas personas como esas pero tampoco quería sentir su rechazo. Quizá dolería un poco, o tal vez nada y me repondría. Pero no podría olvidarlo – creo que mejor paso.

- Elliot Mason Cullen – me dijo soltandome y poniendose de pie, para mirarme con esa mirada aprehensiva. Definitivamente era mi madre, y sin lugar a dudas esa mirada DEBIA infundirme miedo – si algo no te enseñé es a tener tan poca educación.

- Pero…mamá – le imploré. Su mirada se suavizó comprendiendo.

- No hay nada que temer – me dijo, pero enseguida me alzó sin mucho esfuerzo y casi casi a rastras (mas bien, a la fuerza) me llevó hasta el estacionamiento, me depositó sin mucho esfuerzo (a pesar de mis pataleos, ruegos) en el asiento del copiloto de su BMW.

No corrí y no me moví de ahí por que de todas formas regresaría por mí y me atraparía fácilmente. Así que me fui resignando a la inevitable realidad de hablar cara a cara con el afable Doctor Carlisle que sorprendentemente ahora me voy enterando que es mi abuelo.

Ni siquiera tuve que decirle a mamá a donde tenía que ir, creo que ya se lo había supuesto: al único lugar de New York donde las hamburguesas (una de mis comidas favoritas) estaban como debían ser.

Se aparcó justo en la entrada y me miró con sus ojos dorados dándome a entender de que ya era hora de bajar.

Te veo mas tarde, cariño – me dijo mientras reía.

- Grrr…- gruñí en respuesta. Luego me las cobraría.

* * *

**Otro capitulo, siento la tardanza pero mi servidor anda algo lento y tal vez no lo subí, pero ya hay completados 6 capitulos mas.**

**Sobre la trama: sé que es fuera de lo común y tal vez algo OOC pero es un "casi" universo alterno y realmente me simpatizó al comparar los sentimientos de Bella con canciones de Yellowcard, Red Jumpsuits Apparatus y otros grupos. Elliot es casi una unión de edward y Bella, pero su dificil vida lo ha hecho volverse algo que nuestra sociedad actual etiqueta como "EMO" salvo que sin las cortadas y otras situaciones implícitas para algunos tipos de emos.**

**Espero que sea de su agradado y estoy abierta a recibir comentarios de todo tipo a travéz de sus reviews.**


	4. Familia Parte II

**Familia.**

**Parte II.**

* * *

Cerré la portezuela, no sin antes notar la melancólica mirada de mi madre al voltear por el retrovisor.

Caminé poco para llegar a la entrada y rápidamente entré. Ordene mi usual hamburguesa doble con papas grandes. En poco tiempo me entregaron el pedido y me fui hacia la mesa más lejana. Asenté la bandeja y no tuve que esperar mucho para darme cuenta que el ya estaba sentado frente a mi.

Miré hacia abajo y contemplé mi hamburguesa. Estaba nervioso, nervioso realmente.

- ¿Qué sucede? – me preguntó.

- Es que…es difícil – dije.

- Déjame explicarte – supuse que diría eso. Lo hacía aún peor, eso quería decir que no sabía que yo sabía que sabía…oh, dios me estoy confundiendo yo mismo.

- No es necesario – dije sin mas. Abrí torpemente la envoltura de la hamburguesa - …abuelo – solté. Era lo más extraño que había salido de mi boca en muchos años, la última vez que dije esa palabra fue la ocasión en que conocí a Charlie, pero desde eso siempre lo llamo por su nombre.

Me miró por unos minutos, analizando lo que hacía.

- Disculpe – le interrumpí, me miró dandome tiempo de completar lo que estaba diciendo – no puedo comer si me observa.

- ¿Puedes comer eso? – me preguntó curioso – disculpa es que…todo esto es muy repentino.

- Pienso lo mismo, aunque ya sabe…el mundo esta loco de vez en cuando – reí por lo bajo dando a entrever que sigo nervioso – ayer no hubiera imaginado que hoy estaría con el padre de Edward, sentandos en Burguer King.

- ¿tu madre te habló de Edward? – me preguntó.

- Desde que tengo memoria, sí – respondí. Le di un mordisco a mi comida y tomé unas cuantas papas – me ha contado todo de él a tal grado que me enferma. Pero, no me había dicho nada sobre ustedes.

- Quizá no le haga mucha gracia hablar de nosotros – dijo con una sonrisa cansada.

- Todo lo contrario – admití – creo que no lo había hecho por que les extraña.

- Me doy cuenta que recién te contó – me miraba expectante. Es mi abuelo, pero me da algo de miedo toda la compasión que en el se encierra.

- uhm...si, algo por el estilo – dije – pero sería mas preciso decir que me relató de cada uno de ustedes – la emoción se me salió, traicionando a mi voluntad de permanecer frío.

- No tienes que contenerte – me dijo revolviéndome el cabello rebelde con una mano –

- Lo siento es que…- me trabé. No sabía que hacer, estaba confundido y en mi naturaleza la debilidad no estaba permitida – no sé que hacer, que decir…nunca había tenido una familia.

Me miró con un dejo de culpabilidad y se acomodó un poco en la silla. Miró a un lado y por un momento pensé que estaba a punto de irse. Rechazado, sería dejado atrás.

- Me siento muy apenado por lo que ha ocurrido, Elliot – me dijo. Lo pude sentir, comenzaba a excusarse y después se iría. Era mas fácil así, decepcionarme desde el comienzo para que después no duela tanto – si hubiéramos…si hubiera tenido noticias de que Bella…si hubiera sabido de tu existencia desde hace mucho vivirías con nosotros.

- Eh? – pregunté anonado y casi se me cae la comida de la boca.

- Pero tienes que confiar en mi palabra cuando te digo que no sabíamos nada – me dijo cruzándose de brazos – de ser de otra manera yo mismo hubiera buscado a Bella.

- No importa, eso ya es pasado – dije tratando de actuar lo mas natural posible.

- Tu abuela está como loca – me dijo sin más, y unió las cejas en señal de preocupación – si pudiera llorar, creo que estaría hecha un manojo de lágrimas. Estuvo a punto de llamar a Edward y…

- Ah, no!! – Exclamé fúrico – no quiero que sepa siquiera que existo.

- ¿Por que? - Ladeó la cabeza en señal de pregunta – es tu padre.

- No me importa que lo sea, lo odio – dije. El abuelo abrió los ojos como platos, tratando de convencerse de lo que acababa de escuchar – solo no quiero verlo. Por que si lo hago lo mataré y no podría vivir con ese peso sobre mi conciencia. Aunque bueno…- reí perversamente – una parte de mi lo disfrutaría.

Hubo un silencio enorme, el cual aproveche para comer a gusto y en silencio.

- Bueno, dejando a un lado la obviedad de la situación con tu padre – dijo sonriendo – quiero saber mas de ti.

- Mi vida es como una tumba – dije. Siempre he estado convencido de eso, una tumba…por lo plana que ha sido, o tal vez por lo trágica.

- Realmente me gustaría saber mas de ti – me dijo emocionado-

- Para no hacerlo mas largo, le daré un "Curso intensivo" – me arremangué las mangas de la camisa – fácil, rápido y sin peligro de aburrimiento

**

* * *

**

**(Carlisle POV)**

El chico en sí resultaba interesante. Su presencia representa un Dèja Vu en mi, cuando hace poco mas de un siglo un humano físicamente muy parecido se convirtió en mi hijo. Y ahora, a pesar de saber de su existencia pocas horas atrás es más que un hijo: un nieto. Claro que corrí a casa a decirle a mi esposa. Mi tierna Esme, se puso muy feliz de saberse abuela…pero también, al igual que yo, la tristeza la embargó al saber que nuestro nieto creció sin estar con nosotros y los chicos: su familia. Alice confesó haber tenido unas cuantas visiones de un Elliot hacía años atrás, más nunca se imaginó qué relación podía tener "ese" Elliot con nosotros.

Sin embargo, como médico y eterno buscador de la naturaleza humana y vampírica su existencia era un hecho totalmente imposible. Sus hábitos y ciertamente imagen exterior son de un humano normal pero esa fuerza suya y la resistencia a enfermedades era claro signo de su condición de híbrido.

- Cuando nací – comenzó suave pero decidido- aparentaba ser normal. Me alimentaba de leche materna como todo humano recién nacido. Seguí igual, hasta que poco a poco iba palideciendo. Dormía más de lo común y según mi madre los latidos de mi corazón se hacía lentos con cada día que pasaba...me estaba muriendo.

Ciertamente un caso que no había escuchado antes, pero de igual forma sobrecogedor.

- Me moría de anemia siendo un bebé. En ese entonces, mi madre vivía en Italia con Aro y los demás, uno de los antiguos sugirió que bebiera sangre como de cualquier otra mamila antes y así lo hicieron. No recuerdo nada de eso, pero cuando mamá me contó sobre ese episodio tuve la rara sensación de haber sido el conejillo de indias de los Volturi…en fin – soltó un bufido cansado. Pobre criatura – para sorpresa de todos, la descabellada idea funcionó. Comprobaron que mientras siga siendo un vampiro parcialmente, tengo que nutrirme de alimentos humanos pero…también beber sangre humana para "mantener" mi otro estado. Usted es doctor, debe comprender.

Asentí. Era verdad, ya que mientras no fuera uno de los dos por completo, tendría que llevar una alimentación de las dos formas.

- ¿Y como lo llevas? – estaba realmente interesado en eso -

- Puedo comer casi de todo – dijo pesadamente – pero lo demás, como a cualquier humano, no me gusta. El sabor de algunas comidas es…iiiug – con una expresión de asco y esa singular palabra que desconocía me dio a entender que tenía comidas favoritas y otras que no lo eran tanto. Algo totalmente natural.

- Y la sangre? – el quid del tema.

- Carlisle ¿Recuerda como era tomar agua? – preguntó.

- Con poca claridad, pero sí – dije. La sensación yacía débil en la cavidad baja de la lengua a pesar de los siglos dormida.

- Es así – contestó – es MUY necesario – hizo énfasis en el "muy" – Otra característica humana es que, necesito echarme una pestañita de sueño de vez en cuando.

Hablamos durante algunas horas. De su vida, sus vivencias de la infancia y de todo cuanto había hecho con su madre. A simple vista adoraba a su madre y con justa razón. Bella debió habérselas visto duras para criar a un hijo sola, sin ayuda de su familia y sobre todo siendo vampiro. Sentí respeto por ella, al ver como un muchacho sano estaba frente a mi, hablando de su vida despreocupadamente pero…¿La otra cara de la moneda estaría bien? Crecer sin familia, sin una imagen paterna estable al parecer le había dejado un estado emocional cambiante y a pesar de la sonrisa que mostraba, podía asegurar que había construido una gruesa pared que lo mantenía seguro. A salvo de todos.

Me pregunto si Edward sería capaz de saber lo que piensa.

* * *

(**Elliot POV)**

El abuelo Carlisle es genial. Sentí un gran alivio y una sensación agradable me llenó cuando me dijo que quería mantener contacto conmigo. Al menos, en toda mi vida una persona aparte de mi madre (y por supuesto, Reneé y Charlie) me aceptaban.

- Elliot – dijo. Le miré mientras una sonrisa de complacencia se formaba en su rostro, dejando finas marcas de expresión en su piel de porcelana. – Seré precavido con lo que diré, pero quiero que sepas que todos lo deseamos.

- Que cosa? - pregunté.

Dudó unos cuantos segundos, quizá se debatía entre si era lo correcto o no. Lo miré expectante y aún no salía nada de su boca.

- No es fácil¿verdad? – Pregunté y bajé la mirada – Mira abuelo…desde que tengo memoria, no ha sido fácil para muchos verme…ni siquiera concebir mi existencia. No debería existir – le miré y estudié en el las emociones que descansaban en la coraza blanca que era la mortecina piel de mi rubio familiar – y estar aquí, en este momento va contra toda la naturaleza en sí. Lo mejor para usted y su familia es hacer como si no supieran de mi…y no lo digo para alejarlos – afirmé, y cerré los ojos en un intento por que apreciara la sinceridad de lo que estoy diciendo – son mi única familia…quiero cosas buenas para todos ustedes…y yo no soy ni una milésima de lo que necesitan.

Me miró como si fuera un fantasma y luego una risa comenzó a hacerse más fuerte. Se estaba riendo. Demonios, primero mi madre y luego el abuelo Carlisle. ¿Es que acaso tengo cara de payaso?

- No es gracioso – estaba de mal humor.

- Es que…es que – entre risas atinó a decir. Estaba literalmente cayéndose de la risa y yo no encontraba el chiste – hijo…de la forma en que has hablado, digamos que…te pareces a alguien que conozco.

- No dije nada más que la verdad – entrecerré los ojos, enojado.

- La verdad – repitió el abuelo, ladeando la cabeza – bueno, hijo. Esa es tu verdad, sin embargo – hizo una pausa y se llevó una mano al mentón – no la nuestra.

- Uh…no entiendo – estaba totalmente perdido.

- Queremos convivir contigo, Elliot – dijo sin más, y todo se esclareció –

- Eso es imposible – me negué rotundamente. Si convivía con todos ellos, si les tomaba cariño…sería difícil cuando quisieran marcharse y darme la espalda. Tengo que actuar pensando a futuro.

- Danos la oportunidad de conocerte – casi rogó, y sentí como mi débil corazón latía con más fuerza de lo usual –

- No tienen ni que pedirla – murmuré por lo bajo, olvidando de que mis divagaciones conmigo mismo eran escuchadas claramente por el agudo sentido del oído de mi abuelo.

- Entonces ya está decidido – una sonrisa enorme se dibujó en mi rubio abuelo – te llevaré a nuestra casa, todos están ansiosos por verte – se puso de pie y me tomó por un brazo, arrastrándome sin fuerza alguna. Y por segunda vez en el día, alguien me estaba arrastrando hacia un destino que era incierto.

Es en estos momentos cuando quisiera que mi abuelo fuera uno de esos ancianitos que necesitan que les repitas las cosas mas de cien veces o que tienes que ayudarlos a caminar. Para mi gracia…mas bien, desgracia, es todo lo contrario.

* * *

**De nuevo otro capitulo. Ya he escrito en mi cuaderno de borradores unos 4 o 5 capitulos mas, y creo que este fic va a ser extenso...solo espero encontrar todo el tiempo libre posible para dedicarme como se merece a escribir. **

**Espero ideas, consejos y opiniones sobre como va. Sus reviews me ayudan y animan a escribir mas y mejor. Así que pincha el potoncito de abajo y ayudame a mejorar!**

**Nos vemos en el próximo chap.**


	5. Good Enough

**Good Eough.**

**

* * *

**

**(Edward POV)**

**------------Flashback-------------**

_- Tú sabrás que hacer entonces – su despreciable voz me dijo. Percibí cuan entretenido y placentero era saber que la desición que acababa de tomar me estaba hiriendo mas que nada en el mundo. Ojala pudiese morir._

_- Cumpliré con mi parte – gruñí mientras me alejaba, rogándole a dios por apiadarse de este pobre ser sin alma y que ese saco de escoria no se acercara a Bella._

_Me alejé, perdiéndome entre el bosque envuelto por noche. Corrí, como nunca había corrido…quería sentir la velocidad para tomar valor y pensar en las atrocidades que diría al llegar a mi casa. Mi casa, donde estaba mi esposa esperando por mi para tomarme entre sus brazos y entregarme todo su amor. Incondicional, tierna, decidida, torpe…mi Bella. No merece ningún sufrimiento, y por eso yo no la merezco a ella. Ella pertenece al cielo, y yo estoy atado al infierno eterno que es vivir sin un alma. Sin embargo, el infierno era ahora sin fin al saber que pasaría el resto de los tiempos sin ella._

_Llegué a casa y entré lo mas normal posible. Su esencia estaba por doquier, pero me dirigí hacia donde estaba más fuerte. La encontré en nuestra alcoba, sentada en la pequeña estancia al lado de la cama. Vestía un ligero camisón de seda color azul aguamarina y llevaba el cabello suelto. Caía sobre sus hombros, y por un momento pensé que soñaba despierto al observarla tan perfecta, irresistible…_

_- Hola amor – pronuncié absorto._

_- Oh, Edward – se volteó. No se había dado cuenta antes que la estaba observando._

_- ¿Quién mas sería? – pregunté divertido ante la constatación de mi presencia - _

_- No sé…ya sabes – me dijo pícara. Se puso de pie y avanzó a paso lento hacia mi – de esos asesinos seriales que se meten a las casas para tomar desprevenida a la víctima._

_- Bella – la sola imagen de alguien tratando de meterse a hurtadillas a MI casa para hacerle algún mal a Bella me hervía los nervios – _

_- Y si tu fueras uno de esos – entrelazó sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello y un calor me invadió al sentir su proximidad – dejaría que me hagas lo que quieras._

_- ¿Lo que yo quiera? – la oferta era claramente tentadora, pero estaba seguro de que Bella no sabía todo lo que eso conlleva._

_- TODO lo que tú quieras – hizo énfasis. Dios, esta mujer me vuelve loco._

_- Hay demasiadas cosas que tengo en mente – admití tomando sus caderas y apretándolas contra mi – dame una pista – le sonreí y Bella casi desvanece de la vergüenza. Sus mejillas se tiñeron de rojo. Es tan adorable._

_Me acerqué a su rostro, memoricé cada contorno de él. El delicioso aroma de su respiración me embriagó y la besé. Primero lento, sintiendo como me respondía el beso y después de unos segundos no me pude contener más. La besaba con pasión, escuchando la atropellada respiración de Bella, combinada con los latidos de su corazón que casi se desbocaba de lo rápido que iba. _

_Sentí su cálido toque envolver la piel de mi espalda. Mi camisa voló por los aires, al igual que lo demás que nos cubría y me volví un esclavo de amor, al entregar todo mi inhumano ser a Bella._

_Su olor, a pesar de volverme loco me lograba contener de morderla y extasiarme de tan deliciosa sangre que mi Bella posee. Por ella, por complacerla y estar más unido a ella era capaz de olvidarme de mi instinto primordial. Mi necesidad básica puede ser saciada con el solo amor que Bella me proporciona._

_Cuando mi ángel se sumió en un profundo sueño, yacía tendido a su lado en la enorme cama con doseles. Miraba hacia arriba, mientras en mi mente divagaban maldiciones hacia mí. _

_Aquella despreciable mujer mataría a Bella si no me alejaba. No. Eso no sucedería, no dejaré que la lastimen. _

_De nuevo el dolor me embargó. Aún si mi corazón dejó de latir un siglo atrás, ahora el sentimiento de que estuviera retorciendo de dolor seguía en mi pecho. De un brinco me levanté de la cama, quedando sentado en una orilla, tratando de construir una perfecta máscara impenetrable. Sin sentimientos…prepararme para lo que estaba por venir y para como sería mi deambular eterno desde el momento en que Bella despierte. _

_Cuando el sol comenzaba a aparecer, me metí a la ducha y abrí el grifo del agua fría. _

_Salí y me sequé rápidamente. Me puse lo primero que encontré en el armario y cerré de un portazo haciendo que Bella despertara de sobresalto._

_- Edward? – preguntó con emociones mezcladas. Sorpresa, inocencia y nerviosismo – sucede algo? – se masajeó los ojos, tratando de despertarse._

_- __**DEBEMOS**__ hablar Isabella – decir su nombre completo con voz seca me quemó por dentro. _

_Se encogió de hombros y salió de la cama. Vistió lo primero que encontró tirado y le quedaba grande, ya que mi camisa del día anterior estaba más cerca de ella._

_- Parece serio – dijo a distancia – pasa algo con la familia?_

_- No, es sobre tu y yo – la frase fluyó inconscientemente y me acerqué a ella. Al estar a un par de metros escuché los latidos de su corazón._

_- Edward, si es por cambiarme – dijo con voz serena – no hay prisa – dijo avanzando hacia mi y me abrazó, fundiendo mi heladez con su tibio cuerpo – quiero…-se trabó y supe que su rubor aparecía en el rostro de Bella – quiero estar así contigo…un poco mas._

_Me quemaba. Estaba quemándome por dentro, quería abrazarla y decirle que yo queria estar asi con ella por la eternidad y lo que sigue pero…_

_- No Isabella – la separé bruscamente de mi – yo…yo no quiero estar contigo. Ni asi, ni de otra forma._

_- …Podemos buscar otra manera – dijo inocente y se trató de acercar pero me alejé – sé que hay mas._

_- No Isabella, no va a suceder – le di la espalda y observé las paredes tomando una imagen mental – me di cuenta que fue un error. _

_- ¿Qué estas diciendo Edward? – comenzaba respirar sin control y estaba pálida como una hoja – Estamos…casados, eso era lo que querías._

_- Me di cuenta que no lo quiero, Isabella – sonreí cruelmente – seamos realistas. ¿Un vampiro con una simple humana? – reí, reí de la misma manera._

_- Pero…pero – se trababa y mi voluntad tambien – yo creí que…siempre dijiste que me amabas._

_- Eso creía – dije, y reí amargamente poniendo una barrera – Sin embargo fui un tonto engañándome. Nunca te amé._

_- No – suplicaba, su respiración estaba desbocada y lágrimas rodaban – por favor, no lo hagas._

_De nuevo, es frase. Hacía años la escuché, cuando la dejé por primera vez de noche en el espeso bosque. A su suerte._

_Y ahora le haría lo mismo. _

_Pero así estaría a salvo. Los sacrificios deben hacerse._

_- No me convienes Isabella – dije amargamente – eres demasiado poco para mi._

_No dijo nada. Estaba de pie, desecha totalmente mirando el suelo que en ese momento parecía darle consuelo en vano. Moviendo los dedos de las manos desesperadamente._

_- De todas formas – avanzé hacia la puerta y me volteé actuando despreocupación al borde de la crueldad – no hagas nada estupido como es tu costumbre – reí burlonamente, mientras en mis adentros gritaba lleno de ira por el destino que mi eternidad tendría…pero mas que nada, por el sufrimiento de Bella, mi Bella – sigue con tu insignificante vida humana¿entendido?._

_Seguía mirando hacia el suelo y levemente, como si fuera un robot, asintió._

_Si Jasper estuviera cerca, seguramente estaría intentando suicidarse debido a los sentimientos de Bella o golpeándose contra lo más cercano que encontrara, dada la furia conmigo mismo._

_Al salir de la habitación bajé las escaleras y seguido de eso corrí lo más rápido que pude, antes de arrepentirme y arruinar todo lo que había hecho para protegerla._

**---- Fin del Flashback----**

Casi sentía dolor. Hacía horas que me estaba presionando las sienes con todas mis fuerzas tratando de olvidar. Pero eso no sucedería, desde ese día he vivido torturado por el fantasma del recuerdo que era la vida con Bella. El amor, la felicidad…la pasión me atormentaban, y la tortura se hacía mayor día con día al añorar algo que ya no podría tener nunca mas.

Aunque quisiera regresar por ella no podría. El día que regresé a Forks hacía 7 años me enteré por medio de Angela Weber, la mejor amiga humana de Bella que ella había muerto. Me volví loco y corrí al cementerio, donde mi desesperación y locura me arrastraron para constatarlo.

Mi peor pesadilla se hizo realidad al encontrarme con la lápida de mi amada. Muerta apenas ocho meses después de que la abandoné, destrozando todo lo que soñamos juntos.

Aquel fatídico día corrí con mi familia. Al principio no comprendían por que estaba tan exaltado, Jasper lo sintió y trató de tranquilizarme. Cuando estuve un poco mejor lo dije, sollozando sin lágrimas. Esme gimió con dolor y Carlisle, a pesar de estar en mal estado la abrazó tratando de confortarla. Mis hermanos entristecieron, incluso Rosalie que a pesar haberse acercado a Bella muy poco le tomó cariño. Pero la más afectada de todos ellos fue Alice. Quien se quedó perpleja y luego desapareció pensando en el bien de su esposo. No estoy seguro de lo que hizo, pero sé que sufrió como nunca. Su mejor amiga, confidente…su hermana. Muerta.

Nada ha vuelto a ser como antes ni lo volverá a ser. Los días en que la alegre y hermosa presencia de Bella nos hacía sentir vivos…humanos no regresarán.

Y aquí estaba, en esta impersonal habitación de hotel. Un hotel distinto que el de ayer, ahogándome en mi soledad. Ahorcándome en sufrimiento. Viviendo una vida errática para llenar mí vacía existencia sin sentido. Sin una senda, con un hogar pero sin sentirme en casa en él.

Hacía meses que no me alimentaba, y en realidad no me importaba. Quizá en unos días, cuando esté en mi camino a una nueva ciudad me alimente de algo. Quizá. Pero ahora, la luz se asomaba por detrás de las cortinas. Un amanecer amenazaba por recordarme todo lo que no tendría. Anunciaba un comienzo, mientras que yo sólo quiero un final…estoy convencido que pronto lo tendré.

* * *

**( Bella POV)**

- Señorita Cullen – el Sr. Jones me llamó, haciendo que perdiera el hilo de mis pensamientos – me ha tomado unos minutos, pero fueron suficientes – admitió mientras me sonreía complacido.

- ¿Qué le pareció la letra? – espero que le haya gustado. Me esmeré mucho…a decir verdad, parte de mis recuerdos estaban en ella.

- Está de mas decirlo – se cruzó de brazos incrédulo – ustedes magnífica. No por nada bastantes grupos y cantantes le han pedido que escriba sus canciones.

- Y yo lo hice con gusto – repliqué algo apenada.

Un año atrás descubrí mi innata capacidad por producir canciones y escribir las letras de ellas. Al principio me sentí rara, pero poco sentí que había encontrado mi vocación.

- Y dígame¿Para quién es la letra? – pregunté curiosa.

- Creo que no la conoce – estaba extrañamente feliz por la pregunta – es una cantante nueva, pero déjeme decirle que esto es exactamente lo que buscaba para su primer sencillo.

- Me siento muy halagada – dije poniéndome de pie – cuando grabe la canción dígale que le deseo mucha suerte.

- Oh, claro! – exclamó emocionado.

En ese momento, Julianne, mi secretaria entró y condujo al Sr. Jones hacia la salida del edificio. Y de inmediato regresó. Un humano normalmente no podría hacer todo tan rápido, obviamente su condición es como la mía.

- ¿Qué dijo? – me preguntó y se sentó en uno de los sillones estilo minimalistas de la pequeña salita de mi.

- Dijo que su cliente estaba buscando algo así – respondí sin mas, sentándome frente a ella – es irónico…

- Bells, por favor – suplicó, entornando los ojos – lo importante era que la comprara. Además mencionó que será su primer sencillo. Recibirás regalías cada vez que se pase el video, suene la canción en la radio o la cante en cualquier lugar.

- Eso no me importa Jules – dije secamente.

- ¿Entonces que te tiene así? – frunció el ceño en pregunta.

- Muchas cosas – respondí autómata – he estado recordando a Edward últimamente – me cubrí la cara con ambas manos tratando de no sonar desesperada pero sabía que la acción acentuaba más mi estado emocional.

- ¿Entonces ya no quieres recordarlo? – mi pobre amiga/secretaria parecía confundida -

- No sé, ya ha llegado el punto en que no sé – le contesté y de manera instintiva observe los dos anillos que mi dedo anular ostenta.

- Bueno, supongo que es caso perdido ese tema – se quejó. Sé que nunca podrá comprenderme – ¿Que mas te tiene asi de rara, amiga?

- Elliot …– dije sin mas. Mi hijo, mi prioridad número uno en la existencia se estaba desmoronando. Y ahora todo se complicaba más con la llegada de su familia…nuestra familia – sabes que todo esto ha sido difícil para el, estoy segura que ha sido por mi culpa.

- Bella no digas eso – me dijo tranquilamente Julianne – eres una excelente madre y tu hijo te ama! Dios, creo que incluso a mi me gustaria tener una madre como tu.

- No digas eso! – le dije apenada y sé que si fuera humana estaría roja de vergüenza - ¿Sabes que el abuelo de Elliot es Director de un hospital?

- Um…tenía entendido que Charlie es jefe de policia – me dijo entornando las cejas de sorpresa.

- no me refería a Charlie – le dije obvia. Esta chica algunas veces parece mas despistada que yo misma – hablo de su otro abuelo. Carlisle Cullen.

- En ese caso no, no lo sabía – su mirada se volvió inescrutable pero a los pocos segundos cambió totalmente – y a que se debe el reciente comentario?

- Nada en especial – agregué.

- Oh, vamos Bells! – exclamó algo indignada – sé hacer conexiones y no creo que me hayas dado esa "esclarecedora información" por nada.

- Es una historia muy larga – en realidad no tenía muchos ánimos por contarlo.

- Tengo todo el tiempo del mundo, no te preocupes – dijo sonriente. Comienzo a pensar que esta chica tiene el poder especial para conseguir lo que quiere cuando lo quiere.

- Esta bien, entonces – agregué y me acomodé en el mullido sofá.

- Apúrate que me comienzan a salir raíces – reí pesadamente por su comentario nada gracioso y tomé aire.

- Hoy Elliot tuvo una excursión de la escuela en un edificio en media construcción, una compañera estaba a punto de caerse y la salvó, pero una viga de acero le calló encima e hizo que callera pisos abajo – dije.

- Oh, suena mal ¿está bien? – preguntó. Jules aún tenía dudas sobre los límites y capacidades del estado híbrido de mi hijo, y se preocupaba por el.

- Sí – le sonreí agradecida y continué – lo llevaron al hospital y lo atendió el mismo Carlisle.

- No me digas que le dijo que es su abuelo! – estaba sorprendida.

- No, creo que ni el mismo sabía que lo era hasta que supo que soy su madre – estaba segura de eso.

- Vaya…esto parece como de telenovela de horario estelar – dijo por lo bajo – ¿ pero me habías dicho que solo le contaste a Elliot sobre Edward ?

- Si y creo que estuvo mal – reí cansadamente. Estuvo muy mal solo hablar de él y no del resto de nuestra familia – de todas maneras, cuando me contó sobre su encuentro con Carlisle no tuve mas remedio que decirle todo. Se alteró mucho…

- Ya me imagino – me respondió.

- No sé que sucederá de ahora en adelante – dije. Me ponía muy nerviosa. Si los Cullen querían conocerlo está bien, tienen todo el derecho…pero, y si Edward está ahí?.

Nada bueno resultaría. Elliot aún no esta listo para ver frente a frente a su padre y entablar una conversación sana con él. Todo lo contrario, había desarrollado un extraño odio sin razón hacia el. Dejando a un lado toda idea o motivo por el cual el le debiera cariño a Edward y eso, aunque no quisiera, me hacía desdichada.

No fui suficiente para él y no lo juzgo por su desición. El es perfecto y yo simplemente era una humana. Insípida, torpe…inútil.

------------ Flashback-------------

_Flotaba en la ensoñación, viendo pasar verdes páramos sin parar. Observando que me dirigía a ese lugar sagrado para mi y Edward. Voltee para admirarlo y contemplar su belleza de un dios. __Era perfecto. Me miraba y me deslumbraba. De un momento a otro desapareció y escuché un golpe ensordecedor. __Abrí los ojos, me di cuenta que el sol apenas estaba saliendo. Mi ángel estaba de pie a pocos metros del armario._

_**Under your spell again.  
I can't say no to you.  
Crave my heart and it's bleeding in your hand.  
I can't say no to you.**_

_- Edward? – me levanté de golpe – sucede algo? – lleve una mano al rostro para quitarme el sueño._

_- __**DEBEMOS**__ hablar Isabella – parecía serio, a decir verdad me dio algo de nerviosismo que me llamara por mi nombre completo_

_Me encogí de hombros y salí de la cama como pude. Estaba conciente de lo que ocurrió horas antes, y m dio algo de gracia ver toda la ropa regada por el suelo. Tomé la camiseta de Edward que estaba tumbada a poca distancia de mi y me la puse, oliendo la fragancia que tanto me gustaba._

_- Parece serio – le dije estando todavía al lado de la cama – pasa algo con la familia?_

_- No, es sobre tu y yo – se acercó con ese andar seductor y mi respiración se acortó. _

_- Edward, si es por cambiarme – dije tranquila – no hay prisa – al fin lo había comprendido. Edward quería que ambos disfrutáramos. Le abrazé, agazapandome en su bien formado pecho – quiero…- me tomé unos segundos para respirar. La espontaneidad me gustaba, pero seguía apenandome – quiero estar así contigo…un poco mas._

_**Shouldn't have let you torture me so sweetly.  
Now I can't let go of this dream.  
I can't breathe but I feel... **_

Good enough,  
I feel good enough for you. 

_Lo sentí quieto. Helado. Tieso. Su cuerpo se tensó presto cuando lo abrazé, algo que me alarmó pero no deshice nuestro abrazo. Estaba segura de que estaba preocupado solamente, pero nada mas. Me amaba, y yo a el. Estaremos juntos por la eternidad._

_- No Isabella – se alejó de mi – yo…yo no quiero estar contigo. Ni asi, ni de otra forma – estaba desconcertada. Mi cabeza me comenzó a dar vueltas al pensar mil y un cosas a las que se pudiera referir._

_- …Podemos buscar otra manera – quise tocarlo, hacerle saber que hay solución para todo tipo de problemas – sé que hay mas._

_- No Isabella, no va a suceder… me di cuenta que fue un error – La perplejidad se apoderaba de mi._

_- ¿Qué estas diciendo Edward? – hablaba sin razón – Estamos…casados, eso era lo que querías – se volteó hacia mi, mostrando un rostro que jamás…JAMAS habia visto en el. Era un total desconocido._

_**Drink up sweet decadence.  
I can't say no to you,  
And I've completely lost myself, and I don't mind.  
I can't say no to you. **_

Shouldn't let you conquer me completely.  
Now I can't let go of this dream.  
Can't believe that I feel...

Good enough,  
I feel good enough.  
It's been such a long time coming, but I feel good. 

_- Me di cuenta que no lo quiero, Isabella – sus labios se ensancharon en una mueca horrible – seamos realistas. ¿Un vampiro con una simple humana? – dijo entre carcajadas crueles, burlándose de su realidad…nuestra realidad._

_- Pero…pero – sentía morir. Miles se sollozos amenazaban por salir de mi garganta – yo creí que…siempre dijiste que me amabas._

_- Eso creía – rió de nuevo – Sin embargo fui un tonto engañándome. Nunca te amé._

_- No – esto es una pesadilla. La misma pesadilla de hace años…no, es peor – por favor, no lo hagas._

_**And I'm still waiting for the rain to fall.  
Pour real life down on me.  
'Cause I can't hold on to anything this good enough.  
Am I good enough for you to love me too?**_

_- No me convienes Isabella – dijo en un tono cruel – eres demasiado poco para mi._

_Todo dentro de mi se derrumbó. Mi vida, mis planes…mi corazón…desechos por la única persona que amo. _

_- De todas maneras – avanzó hacia la puerta lentamente como si disfrutase el momento, volteó para mirarme de reojo – no hagas nada estupido como es tu costumbre – una risa perversa salió de su garganta en un sonido meramente gutural, de gozo…estaba disfrutando mi sufrimientos - sigue con tu insignificante vida humana¿entendido?._

_**So take care what you ask of me,  
'cause I can't say no.**_

-----Fin del Flashback-----

Un ruido me hizo volver al presente. Me di cuenta que Julianne se había ido al recibidor y había pasado ya hora y media desde que estuve perdida entre mis recuerdos…de nuevo.

Y de nuevo, el sonido que hace un momento me "interrumpió" sonaba insistentemente. Fui hasta el escritorio y tomé el celular. Lo abrí para poder ver el nombre. Ninguno.

Apreté una tecla.

- ¿Diga? – no sabía que esperar, el identificador de llamadas aparecía como número privado.

- _Hola mamá_ – mi hijo me estaba llamando, su voz parecía alegre.

- Te has comprado un nuevo celular… ¿de nuevo? – Pregunté severa - ¿Qué hemos hablado sobre el despilfarro innecesario de dinero? -

- _No mamá, no es mió_ – me dijo algo ofuscado por el comentario. Aunque no fuera suyo, estoy segura de que si ve un modelo mas novedoso se lo compraría sin chistar.

- ¿Entonces? No estaba enterada que alguno de tus amigos tiene número privado – le dije.

- _Es del abuelo Carlisle_ – musitó dudoso.

Enmudecí. ¿Qué hacía hablando desde el celular de Carlisle? Y de todas formas ¿Por qué hablaba? Cualquier cosa podía esperar a casa para decírmelo. ¿Y si estaban de camino para ver a Edward? No era seguro, no sin mi presencia. Solo dios sabe de que sería capaz Elliot al verlo de frente…e incluso él en su omnipotencia no tendría poder alguno para detener la masacre.

- ¿_Mamá_? – me llamó preocupado.

- Uh – balbuceé – Si, aquí estoy.

- _Sólo llamé para decirte que el abuelo Carlisle me llevará a su casa_ – una extraña euforia se escuchaba tras el auricular _– y después me regresarán a casa. ¿Esta bien?_

Respiré unas cuantas veces, tratando de que la ya extraña sensación de hiperventilación no me amenazara por regresar. No podía ser tan malo. Además del hecho de que no podía ser nada malo.

- Claro, cariño – dije fingiendo alegría. El se merecía todo eso, se merecía convivir con SU familia – Diviértete! Te quiero.

- _Y yo a ti_ – respondió – _nos vemos al rato_.

Y colgó. Dejándome en la expectativa de lo que sería de ahora en adelante.

Después de tantos años de buscarlos alrededor del mundo, y justo después de dejar de hacerlo…ellos llegaron a nosotros. El destino tiene muchos giros.

**

* * *

**

**De nuevo otro chap. Esta vez con pensamientos de Bella y Edward, esperando que comprendan por que la dejó. Me inspiré con la canción Good Enough de Evanescence, siento que así se sentía y siente Bella. **

**Respecto a Elliot, la reacción de los Cullen serán bastante interesantes.**

**Ahora, da clic a Go y déjame un review!**


	6. Elliot in Wonderland

**. Elliot in Wonderland .**

* * *

**(Elliot POV)**

Me maldije a mi mismo por no haber traído mi auto y escapar cuando tuviera la oportunidad de hacerlo. ¿Cómo huiría si sucedía algo malo en la casa de los Cullen? Esa posibilidad tengo que tenerla presente, y aunque quisiera evitarla, el mecanismo de mi mente ya era así: espera lo peor de las cosas.

El camino hacia el auto del abuelo Carlisle fue largo como pensé. En New York no muchos encuentran un sitio de estacionamiento muy cerca de donde van. Caminamos al menos unas cuatro cuadras hasta llegar a un Mercedes Benz color blanco.

- Ya está abierto -

Tardé unos segundos en analizar la situación. Dudé.

- Vamos – me dijo en una sonrisa.

Tengo que comenzar a confiar mas en los demás…y más si son familia.

Subí al asiento del copiloto y antes de que pudiera pestañear el abuelo se subió. En todo el rato de camino me estuve preguntando cómo podría comparar esta situación con otra cómica e hilarante.  
Quizá si lo veía desde un punto tipo **Alicia en el país de las Maravillas** serviría de algo…pero, no habría un conejo, ni la oruga con la pipa gigante y eso es lo que mas pánico me daba. Sería una realidad palpable, no un sueño causado por un hongo de la oruga adicta a la pipa.

Pasamos un anuncio con letras doradas y delante estaban las rejas doradas de las que tanto había oído hablar. La privada Royal Exclusive era un lugar para los mas ricos no sólo de la ciudad, si no del mundo entero y aunque mi madre había sido dotada por parte de la fortuna de los Vulturis, todo ese dinero no era nada comparado con el que tendríamos que tener para poder vivir en esta residencial.  
Habían cuadras enteras amuralladas que yo supuse que eran mansiones enteras, rodeadas de ostentosidad y lujo, pasamos varias de ellas antes de llegar a una especialmente llamativa, con unos árboles enormes que sobresalían de los altos muros de concreto.

- Hemos llegado – anunció y volteé a verlo.

La sonrisa de mi rubio abuelo estaba ensanchada, y tuve más pánico aún cuando el portón se abrió automáticamente enviándome directamente hacia el día más vergonzoso de mi existencia.

No me importó si la mansión estaba grande, o si tenía una piscina en la entrada. Todo se hizo insignificante al pensar que estaba a segundos de conocer a toda la familia de mi estúpido procreador.

Abrí la portezuela del auto y noté que el abuelo Carlisle ya estaba un paso adelante mío. Por primera vez caminaba vacilante, pero me detuve y respiré varias veces.

No podría ser tan malo, son solo…vampiros.

Sí, aunque a cualquier chico de mi edad la idea de estar en una casa rodeado de vampiros podía ser terrorífica y tal vez moriría de un paro cardiaco por tanta adrenalina corriendo por sus venas. Pero hay dos distinciones.  
Uno: toda mi vida he convivido con vampiros. Dos: Era imposible que yo muriera de un paro cardiaco, a pesar que los niveles normales de adrenalina en mi cuerpo estaban por los cielos en este momento.

Pasamos por el gigante marco de la entrada principal, y me recordó a la película **Doom: La puerta del Infierno**. Bueno, no tanto así…tengo la ligera impresión de que tanto pánico me esta haciendo delirar.

Entre mis delirios sentí como unos brazos fríos me rodeaban y una mano fría me estrujaba el cabello con fuerza.

- Oh! – sollozó la voz de una mujer – Elliot! Eres realmente Elliot!

- Eh…si, desde que recuerdo me llamo Elliot – dije en tono raro.

- Elliot, quiero que conozcas a Esme – la voz del abuelo Carlisle dijo en algún lugar detrás de mí – tu abuela.

Esos brazos me soltaron y la mujer que antes era una desconocida al fin tenía cara. Tenía el cabello color miel, en unas ondas totalmente adorables que rodeaban su rostro en forma de corazón. Sus ojos ámbar centelleaban, inundados de emotividad sin fin.

- Eh…bueno – balbuceé incoherente – yo…abuela.

- ¡Carlisle! – sollozó mas fuerte, mientras su frente blanquecina se poblaba de arrugas – me dijo abuela…hay, bebé – me abrazó de nuevo.

Las palabras no salían de mi boca. Mi madre y Reneé siempre fueron suficientes en el aspecto maternal, incluso cuando sólo estaba en contacto con la abuela Reneé sólo por teléfono o e-mails, y no creí necesario tener a otra persona que desempeñara el papel "maternal". Pero esta persona que acabo de conocer me ha ganado con su repentino saludo desbordantemente lleno de amor.

- Esta escena ha sido increíble – la voz de aparente calma del abuelo Carlisle fue desplazada por una emoción incomprensible.

La abuela Esme se separó de nuevo de mí y me miró largamente, el abuelo Carlisle se acercó junto a ella y le tomó la mano. Bueno, esa imagen se quedará conmigo para constatar que al menos tengo una imagen familiar _un poco_ convencional.

- ¿Dónde están los chicos? – preguntó mi rubio abuelo.

- En la sala – aún no me dejaba de observar la abuela Esme – no se han movido de ahí desde que llamaste.

¿Quiénes no se habrán movido de ahí? No costaba mucho pensar que eran las personas de las que tanto había hablado mamá antes. Sólo me quedaba esperar que Edward no esté ahí…lo odio, y eso es un hecho, pero no por eso voy a evitar estar con la familia que acabo de conocer.

- Tranquilo, bebé – me dijo la abuela Esme con una sonrisa… ¿soy yo o me acaba de llamar Bebé? 

* * *

**Al fin actualizo!**

Hace semanas que ansío actualizar S & R por que a pesar de no tener tanto interés por las lectoras a mi me causa mucho gusto escribir este fic.

Espero que las que lo lean les agrade igual que Celos, y me dejen un review.

Gracias, y besos de Edward para ustedes!


	7. Five becomes four

**. Five becomes four .**

* * *

La puerta en frente de mi parecía temblar. ¿O será que yo estoy temblando? No lo sé, pero lo que habría en esa puerta haría que mí recién conocida familia me aceptara o repudiara para toda la eternidad: Edward Cullen, mi padre. Si él estaba ahí no dudaría un segundo en apretarle el cuello hasta que sus huesos crujieran y lo demás sería fácil. Descuartizarlo no era una tarea demasiado difícil, lo que sería difícil sería quemarlo..._**Quizá una fogata pequeña en la piscina llena de gasolina sería una muy buena idea.  
**_  
El abuelo Carlisle caminó delante mío, mientras la abuela Esme estaba a un lado de mi tomándome de la mano. El rubio abrió la puerta de estancia con varios muebles de estilo clásico pero elegante en demasía, ahí había un grandote lleno de músculos y una chica, rubia y completamente hermosa que bien podía ser una supermodelo que cobra millones al año.  
Ambos se voltearon hacia mí, al principio sonriendo pero después se quedaron petrificados.

_- "Es idéntico…" – _escuché decir a la chica rubia.

- Ejem, niños – tosió el abuelo Carlisle – Este es Elliot…

- M…mucho gusto – tartamudeé – espero no causar ningún inconveniente, yo…no esperaba…

El grande se puso de pie y se acercó peligrosamente a mí.

Me quedé inmóvil presa del pánico, mientras sus músculos se acercaban más y más a mi, con intención de apretarme. Y así lo hizo, pero me sorprendí cuando me enrolló los brazos y luego me dio un abrazo…o mejor dicho¡Me apretó!

- ¡Dale un abrazo al tío Emmett! – rió divertido – Oh, tenemos que trabajar esa musculatura Elli, jeje.

- Basta Emmett, hazte a un lado… - una voz de soprano suave, seductora habló detrás de la anatomía de oso del tio Emmett.

No chistó en hacerse un lado tal y como esa joven ordenó. Aún estaba a una distancia saludable de mí, sonriendo. Un largo mechón de su rubio cabello caía en cascada a un lado de su rostro. Su belleza era arrebatadora.

- Yo soy Rosalie – dijo inmóvil, pero aún sonriendo – tu tía, supongo.

Ladeé la cabeza sin idea de que hacer.

- Mucho gusto – extendí la mano para saludarla formalmente. Creí que eso era lo más apropiado y tal vez ella estaba de acuerdo con ello.

- No seas ridículo – puso los ojos en blanco.

Le dio un ligero golpecito a mi brazo y luego lo bajé. Ella rió por lo bajo, moviendo la cabeza y se acercó a mi. Me abrazó por unos segundos y volvió junto al tío Emmett.

Pasé unos minutos en el mismo lugar sin saber muy bien que hacer. Me jugaba los dedos nerviosamente, y por segunda vez en el día, creí comenzar a hiperventilar. Demonios…esta horrible sensación es un asco.

- ¿Estas bien? – preguntó el tio Emmett.

- ¿Qué sucede? – El abuelo Carlisle se acercó – Estas muy agitado.

- Es que…yo – traté de decir – no sé que…

- Elli!!!!! – salté al escuchar una voz chillona.

Me di la vuelta, tratando de esconderme o al menos ver quien chilló como niña afónica después de un concierto de los _Backstreet Boys_. En un pestañeo estaba a centímetros de mi cara, pero tuve que bajar la cara ya que por lo que veía era un poco…enanita.

- ¡Oh, pero mira como has crecido! – chilló, estremeciéndose eufórica – ¡La ultima vez que tuve visiones de ti estabas así de chiquito! – se agachó y volvió a para haciendo que volviera a asustarme – Mírate¡Qué buen gusto tienes! Tía Alice saldrá de compras contigo…ya verás, no te decepcionaré Elli- Elli!

Volvió a chillar y saltó a mí alrededor como si tuviera cinco años.

- Jazzy!! – chilló la tía Alice que parecía haber consumido mucha cafeína.

- Ya Alice cariño, te puedo escuchar aun si susurras…-escuché quedamente en algún lugar.

El tío Emmett se tiró al suelo riéndose, mientras la tía Rosalie reía por lo bajo.

- Jaja! – rió el tío Emmett – pobre _Jazzy_, no se la va a acabar.

- ¿A quien le dices _Jazzy_, pedazo de…-

La maldición quedó al aire, y no terminó de salir de la boca de un rubio leonio que apareció por la puerta principal. Sus ojos dorados relucieron mientras se abrían como platos. Abrió la boca aún más. Tiró el aparato de traía en manos, haciendo que se desprendieran los audífonos, pasaron unos segundos y escuché el tono muy conocido.

Digo, si compuse esa canción y mi voz es la que suena es por algo¿No?

__

_**Remember the lie  
Never said I  
You were the reason I survived  
Where did you go?  
I need to know  
I waited here, you never showed  
It´s gonna be  
Harder for me  
I can´t forget so many things  
When you were down  
I was around  
Why would you try and hurt me now?  
Just tell me why  
Just tell me why**__**  
**_

- Hola – dije .

- Tu…tu…tu – repitió tartamudeando.

- Este…me llamo Elliot – dije con confianza. Por una vez desde que llegué me pareció buena idea demostrarla.

Sentí excitación, euforia, nerviosismo, alegría, sorpresa…grité al sentir toda la mezcla de emociones y con urgencia le estreché la mano. Pero el rubio me abrazó y siguió haciéndolo por minutos.

- Em, Jazzy…- la tia Alice dijo, tratando de zafarme de _Jazzy _– creo que no lo dejas respirar.

Fue extraño, pero minutos después de que el tío Emmett se recuperar de su risa y que el tío Jasper –_Jazzy _- se "normalizara" la tía Alice me contó que es un gran _**fan **_de Red Code. Y claro, al principio el rubio estuvo tranquilo pero después se alteró de tal forma que cantó una canción a todo pulmón. Eso solo hizo que el tío Emmett se riera aún mas y yo quisiera esconder la cara en el suelo, como una avestruz.

Ya imagino la reacción de mamá cuando se entere.

* * *

**Gracias por todos sus reviews! Espero que el capitulo les agrade. Para este Capitulo utilicé la canción _Five becomes four _de Yellowcard.  
Pronto llegará el reencuentro...espero que sepan de cual hablo.**

**Recuerden: **

**Los comentarios son las porras de  
los autores.**

**Haz clic a GO!  
y dame ánimos!**


	8. Damn Romeo

**. Damn Romeo .**

* * *

**(Elliot POV)**

Entre conciertos y la rutinaria escuela cuatro fantásticos meses habían pasado, pero nada de eso afectó la sensación agradable que tenía cuando después de todas esas actividades, pasaba tiempo con los demás Cullen. Creo que he perdido la cuenta de las ocasiones que he visto películas con la familia, o los desafíos de Xbox 360 con el tío Emmett. Las "travesías" que me significan ir de compras con la tía Alice, Rosalie y algunas veces cuando convencían a mamá de ir. Terminaba sediento y sin poder mover un músculo, pero feliz.  
Los abuelos, bueno… ¿Qué puedo decir de ellos? Nunca conviví abiertamente con Charlie o Reneé y era una experiencia totalmente nueva. La abuela Esme preparaba docenas de galletas, y he llegado a pensar que me conciente mas que mi propia madre. Tiene la costumbre de decirme "bebé" – si, algo vergonzoso – pero ahora se me ha hecho la respuesta involuntaria de abrazarla. Y más de una ocasión el abuelo Carlisle veía la escena uniéndose en un _abrazo de grupo_.  
Y con el tío Jasper todo iba de viento en popa, después de mi primer visita a la casa Cullen, autoproclamarse _mi fan número uno_ y hacer una escena de fan eufórico – que sinceramente me dio escalofríos – poco a poco se ha ido acostumbrando a mi presencia en la casa y disfrutar juntos nuestro _mutuo amor_ por la música sin ser el **ídolo **en cuestión. El tío Emmett, bueno…sigue siendo el mismo. Tan genial como siempre, haciéndome reír a carcajadas pero dejaba de serlo cuando se convertía en un entrenador privado obligándome a hacer pesas (que por cierto, compró para el uso exclusivo de torturarme) y mejorar mi "_Complexión Edwardiana" _como el le dice…pero no entiendo a que se refiere con eso.

Cenábamos…bueno, me veían cenar lo que es bastante incómodo más las caras y gestos cuando me veían tomar un gran bocado de nutritiva comida humana combinada con sangre. Y después de eso, la rutina era la misma… la tía Rosalie, se comportaba extrañamente cariñosa y mi tía la duendecillo borraba su sonrisa convirtiendo su gesto en una insípida mueca sin color…supongo que queriendo fingir una risa.

Eso y muchas cosas mas que nublaban mi cabeza eran demasiadas y entre todas las cosas que hago, el tiempo no me bastaba. Pero, en este momento, la aburrida clase de Literatura me venía como anillo al dedo par darme cuenta lo difícil que me estaba resultado _vivir en diferentes casas._ Dormir sabiendo que estaba solo, mientras mamá salía a trabajar por las noches…y ella pasaba los días encerrada y sola, sin poder platicar con nadie. Si viviéramos con los demás, tal vez pasaría tiempo con la tía Alice, y Rosalie. Verían películas y podría divertirse con el tío Emmett y Jasper.

Sin embargo, una parte de ella continúa temerosa.

Miré por la ventana, tratando de comprender por qué mi madre sigue sufriendo tanto.

Si tan solo…

**Si tan sólo ese tipo estuviera muerto. **

Lancé un bufido de frustración. Por más que le odiara, sería egoísta con mi madre querer matarlo así como así. Aunque viendo la realidad, el hombre ni siquiera se había aparecido y es mejor así. Espero que **nunca** regrese y se quede en Denali, o donde quiera que esté, por el resto de los tiempos y que se lo tragase la tierra si era posible. 

- _**Que desvanezca… **__jaja _**– **Reí.

- Ehm…Señor Cullen – me llamó una voz. Ni siquiera me molesté en voltear.

- ¿Si, Profesor Landon? – seguí mirando por la ventana.

- La clase está 90º de donde está viendo -

- ¿Le estoy molestando? – desafié.

- No, pero me parece que la ventana de enfrente es mas interesante que Romeo y Julieta -

- Sin ánimos de ofender, _"Señor"_ – le miré, y pude darme cuenta de su indignación – su clase es aburrida. Y con respecto a Romeo y Julieta, creo que es una **real estupidez. **Algo como ese _"amor" _es una falacia para la realidad inmediata de la naturaleza de gran parte de la humanidad. Romeo representa la decadencia del género masculino, primero desviviéndose por el rechazo de Rosalinda, después, jura amor eterno a Julieta – reí sarcástico – contradictoriamente actúa demostrando todo lo contrario. Mata al primo de su amada y huye como un _**maldito cobarde**_, sin agallas para velar por su Julieta, y luego regresa como el _**maldito hipócrita **__**que es**_ y se mata al enterarse de la muerte de su amada…- le miré desafiante, y pude observar como una gota de sudor caía de su frente. Esto me está divirtiendo bastante – Irónica y surrealmente, esa misma hipocresía hiere a Julieta al despertar de su muerte fingida. _El chantaje…Oh, otra característica de Montesco_, hace que Julieta muera dolorosamente atravesándose con _**el puñal de su Romeo ¿Por qué no Shakespeare mató a Romeo con el puñal? **_La respuesta es simple: Romeo personifica la decadencia del hombre en todo su esplendor, y la _historia de amor cliché_ oculta la realidad hipócrita, chantajista y cobarde de Romeo – terminé de decir, y reí al ver como estaba el profesor.

- Usted…-me miró lleno de rabia. Reí a carcajadas en mi interior, mientras que en el mundo real sólo torcí los labios malévolamente - ¿Acaso cree que debo reírme?

- **Debería **– contesté – al menos así su clase sería menos aburrida y tendría la única utilidad de ver su cara de sapo hacer algo chistoso – me puse de pié riéndome.

Sabía lo que sucedería.

- ¡Suficiente! – gritó energúmeno. Su cara gorda (y ahora roja) se infló – **¡A DETENCION!**

Tomé mi mochila y caminé hacia la puerta, sin dejar de sonreír perversamente. Salí y cerré de un portazo. Mi sorpresa fue enorme al salir y ver de frente el rostro de duendecillo de la tía Alice, al fortachón del tío Emmett quien junto a mi rubio tío sonreían divertidos. Escuché un gemido de la tía Rosalie.

- Vamos cariño, debes pagar – entre carcajadas, el tío Emmett extendió la mano.

- ¡Yo nunca dije que pagaría! – exclamó.

- Eh… ¿Pagar que? – no tenía idea de lo que hablaban.

- Rosalie estaba convencida de que no le dirías todo eso a tu profesor cuando Alice nos contó – dijo riendo el tío Jasper – Así que apostó con Emmett que no lo harías.

- ¡Fue trampa! – acusó la tía Rosalie con una mirada envenenada.

- Yo sólo me fui con el mejor postor – orgulloso, dijo el tío Emmett pavoneándose de su victoria.

- Complot – gruñó de nuevo mi rubia tía. Incluso enojada se veía hermosa.

- Rose – entre risitas dijo la tía Alice – la próxima no dudes de mi – una carcajada salió de la garganta de la tía Alice.

Me bastó unos segundos hilar lo que dijeron.

**Elliot, clase, detención, dinero. **

- ¡Oigan¡Apostaron dinero! – reclamé indignado. 

- Elli-Elli – la vocecilla de la tía Alice dijo – sólo queríamos una excusa para sacarte de la escuela.

- Cierto – asintió el tío Jasper.

- Entonces será mejor que huya **ahora mismo** – dije riendo.

Fuimos hasta el estacionamiento, yo reí todo el camino por que el tío Emmett personificó a _Tom Cruise en Misión Imposible_. Nos acercamos al lugar donde aparqué y me di cuenta que aún me seguían.

- Por cierto – dije frunciendo el ceño - ¿Cómo vinieron?

- Corriendo, jeje – el tío Emmett puso su sonrisa de niño de cinco años.

Me sorprendí. ¿Cómo podían correr a velocidades de la luz en plena Gran Manzana?

- Tranquilo Elli – Elli , Esme está preparando la cena y nos mandó a buscarte -

- ¡Comida Mexicana! – gritó el tío Emmett – Si no tuviera asco a la comida humana, estoy seguro que comería esa salsa roja que parece san…

- Ok, ok – dije callando al tío Emmett. La idea de sangre con la salsa picante me revolvió el estómago.

La tía Alice ya se había adueñado del haciendo del copiloto, mientras que mis dos tíos rubios y el musculoso estaban en la parte de atrás. Guardé la mochila en la cajuela y entré.  
La ausente sonrisa de mi tía de cabello negro me extrañó, y de reojo en el retrovisor, noté que el tío Jasper la miraba preocupado. Si el sentía el estado de ánimo de ella, entonces algo no estaba bien.

Suspiré, tratando de hacerme la vista gorda y encendí la radio. Incluso con eso, el camino fue inusualmente tranquilo y en silencio. ¿Qué demonios está pasando? Ellos no se habían comportado así de serios en todo el tiempo que he pasado con ellos. Seguí divagando, incluso cuando pasamos la entrada de la privada Royal Exclusive. Estando a una esquina de la mansión amurallada, un notorio camión saltó a la vista. Pasé a un lado de él y leí en voz alta el anuncio espectacular.

- ¿Mudanzas Quick –Home? –

- Ahem…-

Tosió y yo solo pude comenzar a especular cosas.

- ¡Emmett! – gruñó la tía Rosalie, y un sonido seco se espació. Al parecer le pegó.

- ¡Ouch¿Y ahora que hice mal? - se quejó.

- ¿Qué sucede? – pregunté.

- Nada – contestó ausente la tía Alice – sólo estamos convencidos de que no quieres vivir con nosotros.

Sentí mi mandíbula caerse.

¿Era eso verdad?

¿Acaso creían que no quería vivir con ellos?

* * *

**Ahhh….si, lo dejo ahí. Por muchas razones. Una que son la una de la mañana T.T y otra que lo demás será mucho mejor. **

Gracias por todos sus reviews!!!

Haz clic a GO! y  
dame ánimos para  
seguir escribiendo.  



	9. Rough Landing, Holly

**. Rough Landing, Holly .  
**

**(Elliot POV)**

* * *

- No, Elliot espera – el tío Jasper habló atropelladamente - no lo tomes a mal, tranquilízate.

Detrás de mi indignación pude sentir como una ola de paz llenó mi pecho. Había algo en la voz de mi tío rubio que me inspiraba tranquilidad a pesar de que hace unos segundos la tía Alice dijo que no quería estar con ellos, cuando en realidad era todo lo contrario…

- Mira, Alice solo se refería a que…si de alguna manera te "obligaran" – remarcó el mismo – reaccionarías de una forma un tanto violenta.

- Pero… - comencé y esta vez la despampanante tía Rosalie me calló.

- No necesitas disculparte, Elli – salió de sus labios – todo esto es culpa de Edward. Bella y tu deberían vivir con nosotros, eso es un hecho.

- ¿No entienden¡El no tiene que ver en esto! – Alcé la voz y resonó por encima del motor del auto - ¿Además por que carajos creen que no quiero vivir con ustedes? Son la única familia que tengo…-

Apreté el volante buscando un poco de consuelo. Me sentía horrible, por primera vez en mi vida dejé que la gruesa capa de inseguridades y miedos cayera de donde debería ser sólida, gruesa e intocable. De nuevo el fantasma de mí supuesto padre perseguía todo lo que quería; no era suficiente ver sufrir a mi madre todos esos años mientras recorríamos el mundo en búsqueda de Edward Cullen, todos esos años en los cuales la decepción crecía a la par que yo…al igual que el odio.

¿No había sido suficiente ya con hacerle daño a mi madre?

¿Cuánto mas él tendría que interferir en nuestras vidas?

Una fría pero gentil mano tocó las mías.

- Te queremos, Elliot – me dijo la tía Alice, y esa misma mano que reconocí como la suya acarició mis nudillos - por eso tenemos tanto miedo como tú.

- ¡Cierto, compañero! – El tío Emmett dijo sonriente – Eres el _bebé_ de la familia, y yo te ayudaré a mejorar esa musculatura¡Diablos sí! Lo necesitas – se carcajeó, y entendí que era su manera de decirme que también me quería.

- Siempre te querremos cerca de nosotros – la voz ronca del tío Jasper me dijo, y un sentimiento inmenso me invadió.

- Así es – asintió la tía Rosalie - ¿Quién mas que tu para ser el "consen" de tu tía Rose?

- Rose – chilló el tío Emmett - ¿ "consen"? Entonces….entonces – balbuceó, pareciendo un chiquillo – **YA NO ME QUIERES**…_Rose ya no me quiere_.

- Vamos, Em – la tía Rose murmuró – sabes que si, solo ya no estés así…

- Pero Elli es tu _"consen_" ¿Qué hay de mi? – sollozó y yo sólo reí.

- ¡No seas tonto! – Le gritó la tía Rosalie – claro que lo eres _**Emmy-pooh**_, solo que de otro tipo.

Y no pude más. Aún aferrado al volante comencé a carcajearme.

- Jajajaja – reí sin control – _**Emmy-pooh**_ Jajajaja.

Dios ¿_No era eso explicación suficiente de por que adoro a mi familia tanto_? De un momento de tensión pasamos a uno donde el tío Jasper, la tía Alice y yo reímos por las tonterías del tío Emmett y la tía Rosalie. Era realmente hilarante escuchar a la tía Rosalie decirle _Emmy-pooh_ y no pensar en _Winnie-Pooh_ con la cara del tío Emmett haciendo un puchero.

- Eso fue genial – reí un poco más, y sin más apreté el botón encima de mi auto.

Hace unos días el abuelo Carlisle me lo dio para tener acceso a la casa a toda hora. Es decir, poder abrir el portón automático sin tener que hablar por el timbre de la casa antes. 

El auto entró a la casa por la entrada de automóviles, y al acercarnos a mi espacio de aparcamiento – que la tía Rosalie me asignó, como buena encargada de los autos de la familia – me extrañó que ya estuviera ocupado por un deslumbrante auto deportivo plateado. Sin muchas molestias me estacioné a un lado y viré la cabeza para contemplarlo.

- ¿Y eso? – Pregunté – En todo este tiempo no lo había visto.

Un momento de espeso silencio sin respuesta alguna. Miré por el retrovisor y sus expresiones estaban endurecidas.

- **SANTA MADRE DE LA MACARENA**…- el tío Emmett dejó escapar.

- Eh¿Alice? – habló intranquila la tía Rosalie.

- Definitivamente esta no la vi venir – contestó haciendo una mueca de pánico – _Oh, no, no, no, no, no… _

- ¡Ahora que vamos a hacer¡Ah! – la histeria del tío Jasper se espació por todo el auto - ¡Tranquilícense quieren! Estoy comenzando a enloquecer…

- Calma Jazzy – la tía Alice aparentaba un poco de calma, pero aún nerviosa.

- ¿Qué! – preguntó alterado todavía – Mis emociones son suficientes en este momento, y aparte tengo que soportar las tuyas, Rose y Emmett!

- Tienes que calmarte – le ordenó la tía Alice – _concéntrate en no pensar absolutamente en nada. _

- Lo que necesitamos es llamar a Carlisle – sugirió la tía Rosalie – el sabrá como manejarlo.

- Bueno…- dije, y los cuatro me voltearon a ver – supongo que son asuntos importantes – dije desabrochándome el cinturón de seguridad – así que _con su permiso_…

- ¿**A dónde vas**? – ansioso preguntó el tío Emmett.

- A cenar. Sinceramente tengo hambre y quiero comer lo que la abue Esme está preparando – dije inocente, mientras los cuatro pares de ojos se abrían como platos.

Abrí la puerta, con millares de toneladas de tensión a mis espaldas, la misma que me haló contra el asiento: el tío Emmett me aprisionaba por los hombros con sus firmes y fuertes brazos.

- ¿Qué sucede? – pregunté extrañado.

No obtuve respuesta, y como supuse que querían hablar conmigo jalé la portezuela del auto, dejándonos encerrados de nuevo.

- Es que…bueno – tartamudeó la tía Alice – nosotros….

- _Nosotros…nosotros_ – el tío Jasper repitió.

- **¡Te tenemos una sorpresa!** – dijeron en coro la tía Alice y el tío Emmett.

- ¿Una sorpresa? – No pude esconder mi entusiasmo - ¿En serio?

- ¡Si! – su vocecilla de duendecillo aseguró con una sonrisa super-mega divertida – Pero, hay una condición.

- La que sea – dije.

- Tienes que quedarte aquí – dijo alzando un dedo delgado.

- Ahh…- bufé decepcionado.

- No será mucho – rió - ¿Desde cuando la tía Alice te ha mentido?

- Nunca – sonreí.

- ¡Entonces ya está! – Dio un gritito de alegría – no te muevas de aquí, yo vendré personalmente a buscarte ¿Estamos?

- Pues que mas me queda…- dije.

Se acercó a mi y me dio un beso en la mejilla, el tío Emmett me revolvió el cabello, la tía Rose me pellizco una mejilla y el tío Jasper me guiñó un ojo. Salieron del auto, dejándome solo.

Los vi entrar a la casa, y me repetí a mi mismo una y otra vez que fuera paciente, ya que una sorpresa estaba por develarse.

* * *

**(Alice POV) **

- Eres un genio, Al – Jazzy me dijo, abrazándome por la cintura.

- ¡Gracias! – entre risas nerviosas dije.

Entramos a la casa pasando por el lobby. Dios, aun quedaba mucho por comprar para la decoración de la casa, espero que Esme acceda salir de compras conmigo.

Vi la puerta que conduce a la sala y sin previo aviso una visión me llegó.

Detrás de la puerta estaba ni más ni menos que ese desobligado que tengo por hermano.

- Esperen – los detuve. Emmett y Rosalie estuvieron junto a mi y Jasper.

- ¿Qué sucede ahora? –preguntó Emmett.

- Está en la sala esperándonos – dije, y pude escuchar como Rose reprimía un gruñido.

- _Ese hijo de_…- comenzó a pronunciar, arrugando la nariz con desprecio.

- Tenemos que bloquear nuestros pensamientos – Jazz aconsejó.

- De acuerdo, pero andando – dije- Sería muy raro estar cuchicheando justo frente la puerta.

Emmett se adelantó, y abrió las dos grandes puertas corredizas de la sala estilo victoriano con un toque moderno, impecable como siempre. Las cortinas blancas que cubrían la vista que daba al sauce, y justo al fondo el cerezo japonés. Rosalie y Emmett tomaron asiento, y yo y Jazzy hicimos lo mismo.

Ahí estaba mi hermano, con los ojos negro azabache profundo, unas ojeras moradas como hematomas y la misma expresión de aparente calma. ¿Desde hace cuanto no se alimentaba? Jasper me miró consternado al darse cuenta de ese detalle.

- ¿Qué han hecho? – preguntó Edward con interés

Estaba desparramado en un sillón individual. Su ropa impecable y el cabello mojado y revuelto que indicaba que no hacía mucho que se dio una ducha.

- Nada – respondió Rose secamente.

- _Rose…_- murmuró Emmett reprendiéndola levemente. Se volteó a Edward y le sonrió tontamente – jeje, solo está de mal humor.

- Me doy cuenta – Edward contestó con una sonrisa cansada.

- Uhm… ¡Edward! – Chillé emocionada - ¿Cómo estuvo tu viaje? – pregunté mostrándome curiosa.

Merezco un Oscar después de esto.

- Como siempre…aburrido – respondió con la mirada perdida en algún punto de la habitación – ¡Rosalie, comprendo que estés de mal humor pero no hay razón para que me digas eso!

Rose gruñó.

¡_**Oh dios, dios, dios, dios, demonios! **_Rosalie no podía bloquearse. Si fallábamos en algo mas, una situación muy mala y fea ocurriría y no necesito una visión para estar segura.

* * *

**Otro capitulo! **

**VIVAN LAS VACASIONES! Si, ahora podré actualizar como quiero gracias a los agraciados días libres que disfrutaré. **

Gracias a 

_**TheKamikazeDemon, Gloria, Aradia Gaunt, Hidari Kiyota, Rizy dark Angel Cullen, sara, Elizabeth Chiba, Andre e Itza Masen**_** por sus grandiosos comentarios que me animan como no tienen una idea a seguir escribiendo. **

**Espero que el capitulo sea de su agrado.**

**Carlisle todo poderoso te manda sus bendiciones,  
solo aprieta el botoncito de abajo que dice GO!  
y te llegarán presto.**


	10. Waiting Game

**. Waiting Game .**

* * *

**(Edward PoV)**

* * *

Uhm… ¡Edward! – Chillé con su usual ánimo eufórico - ¿Cómo estuvo tu viaje? – me preguntó Alice.

Vaya, al menos ella estaba normal. Al llegar a nuestra nueva residencia en New York, Esme ni siquiera me miró y Carlisle estaba ocupado hablando con alguien en su despacho. Cuando pasé a saludarlo todo estuvo en silencio y al tratar de abrir mi padre me cerró la puerta en las narices.

- Como siempre…aburrido – dije.

Alcé la mirada tratando de buscar un poco mas de tiempo, un poco mas de resistencia…de compasión por mi mismo. Pero simplemente no la buscaba por ningún lado. No tener sentido para vivir hacía de la vida un constante purgatorio sin salida alguna. Viajaba para tratar de llenar todo eso que nunca tendré. El hueco de algo que aún cuando la humanidad se extinga podré recuperar.

Si al menos las paredes me pudieran decir algo…

_- Desgraciado…- _el susurro de la mente de Rosalie me llegó.

¿Por qué todos tan agresivos? ¿Hago mal en estar fuera tanto tiempo? Tal vez, pero eso no era razón para que me hablaran como si fuera un perfecto desconocido.

- Rose, comprendo que estés de mal humor – le dije, y ella se cruzó de brazos indignada y boquiabierta – pero no tienes por que desquitarte conmigo ¿Entiendes?

- ¡_Oh dios, dios, dios, dios, demonios! –_ Chilló mi _petit_e hermana en su mente.

_- Estoy __**TAN**__ nervioso…necesitaré terapia después de esto…- _Ese fue Jasper, mas exasperado que de costumbre.

- _I wanna love, I wanna leave! __Yey…__Red Code Rocks my socks_– Que raro, Emmett tonteando en su mente. No, la verdad eso es bastante común.

Rosalie permaneció con los ojos cerrados, calmándose.

¿Por qué?

Oh, no. Aquí sucede algo.

No habían actuado tan sospechosamente desde que quemaron todos los calcetines de Carlisle y convenientemente echaron las cenizas en mi armario.

- ¿A quien tratan de engañar? – les pregunté con toda la calma que pude – Primero, llego y veo ese camión de mudanzas cuando tú Alice, me avisaste hace poco menos de un año que adquirieron esta casa y se mudaron de inmediato – le dije a Alice, quien se alisaba inútilmente las puntas de su cabello – Mi siempre dulce y atenta madre me trató como si no existiera, y Carlisle me ignoró también…- solté un suspiro – no creo que todo sea pura coincidencia que también ustedes me odien ahora.

- Baja la voz, Edward – rogó Alice – Carlisle bajará un momento.

- Me están ocultado algo – dije, mientras el enojo amenazaba por subir a mi cabeza.

- ¡No hermano, estas alucinando! – aseguró Emmett.

- Si estuviera "alucinando" podría escuchar TODO lo que piensan – dije.

Me bloqueaban sus pensamientos, y aunque lo quisieran ocultar eso es algo demasiado sospechoso.

Se miraron entre ellos. ¡Diablos, rayos y centellas! Tenía razón, eso solo lo hacían cuando me ocultaban algo y desde la vez de los calcetines de Carlisle me dejaron con la consquillita cada que hacían ese gesto entre los cuatro.

Cocían algo entre ellos y me frustraba no saber.

- Mira, Edward – comenzó Alice con cuidado en demasía – cuando te avisé sobre la casa todo estaba como siempre.

- Aja, prosigue – pedí impaciente.

- Y siguió así, hasta hace cuatro meses…y bueno – dudó – Carlisle llegó consternado una tarde…

- ¿Hablas en serio? – pregunté incrédulo - ¿Carlisle consternado? Buena broma…

- No es broma, Edward – me dijo, y no veía ni rastro de diversión en su rostro pequeño – consternado de la misma forma, fue con Esme y ella…se puso peor. Nos llamaron y nos dijeron que ocurría.

- ¿Y que sucedió? -

Rosalie quiso hablar, pero Emmett la tomó fuertemente del brazo y ella se soltó sorprendida por el agarre de su esposo.

- ¡Sueltame, Emmett! – le gritó enojada.

- Oh, lo siento bebé – le dijo apenado.

Alice suspiró resignada, y Jasper le dio unas palmaditas amorosas en la espalda.

- Oh, Edward – el tono casual de Carlisle me sacó de mi ensimismamiento – No supimos de tu regreso. ¿Alice?

- Lo siento, Carly. Ninguna visión – admitió y Carlisle tosió incómodo por el sobrenombre de Alice.

- Niños – Esme entró a la habitación, sus pensamientos aún estaban bastante irritados – Bebé tiene que cenar.

- ¿Bebé? – alcé las cejas.

- Uh…- Alice balbuceó – Se me había olvidado por completo! Noooooo!

- Alice cálmate! Me dará un ataque…- susurró y luego cambió de semblante – ¡Son demasiadas emociones en un día!

- Tranquilo Jazz – dijo Emmett – vamos por el. Rose, cariño – le pasó un brazo por la cintura y ella se dejó.

Al cruzar frente a mi ella gruñó y luego desaparecieron, para buscar ese "algo" que mi madre llamó "bebé".

- Hijo, creo que debemos hablar – me dijo Carlisle y junto con Esme se sentaron en el sillón grande.

- Carlisle…- llamó Esme en un murmuro.

- Estará bien, Esme – le respondió – le voy a pedir que pase y aclararemos esto lo más rápido posible. Si Elliot se quedará un tiempo con nosotros entonces es lo más sano para todos.

Elliot. Un nombre completamente nuevo para mí.

- Bella, por favor toma asiento – pidió condescendientemente mi padre y yo me congelé.

Era un error. Bella no podía estar en esta casa.

Bella estaba en el cementerio de Forks, seis metros bajo tierra.

Cerré los ojos tratando de esperar el momento en donde me dijeran que era cámara escondida, y mis hermanos salieran de dondequiera que estuvieran con la cámara en mano y partiéndose risa por que estuve a punto de caer en su bromita. Pero la realidad me hizo regresar a la tierra en un aterrizaje forzoso cuando un aroma terriblemente familiar llenó mis fosas nasales.

Desesperado abrí los ojos como platos cuando apareció al lado de Esme apareció una visión angelical.

- Bella…- escapó de mi garganta.

Su piel blanca como la porcelana, su inexistente rubor y el dorado de sus pupilas me hizo ponerme de pie del asombro. Era…era como nosotros.

- Bueno antes que nada…-comenzó cauto mi padre – entiendo que hay algunos…ehm – tosió – asuntos sin resolver entre ustedes pero nos enfocaremos en lo más importante. ¿Podrías explicarle a Edward los acontecimientos mas importantes, Bella?.

- Yo bueno…- no quitaba mi vista de ella, y en toda su confusión me miró.

Una descarga eléctrica me recorrió por completo.

Carlisle tosió.

- Yo…solo queria decir – tartamudeó de nuevo, pero luego frunció el ceño y su mirada antes confundida ahora era decidida y enfadada – Tuve un hijo…tu hijo.

- Mentira – dije aún mirándola.

- No tengo por que mentir – me dijo agria.

Carlisle asintió con la cabeza, y Esme me miraba desaprobatoriamente.

Si tuviera corazón en este momento, estaría en medio de un ataque retorciéndome de dolor por la fuerte noticia. ¿Bella tuvo un hijo…un hijo mió? Sentí como si toda la fragilidad que me rodeaba comenzaba a caerse ante la idea de que era verdad, por que no tenía las agallas para negarlo. ¿Por qué mentiría? No tenía objeto querer venir a mentir con algo así después de todo el daño que le hice, después de orillarla a morir y peor aún, después de que por mi culpa fuera como nosotros.

- Edward, no buscamos una explicación lógica – Carlisle se tensó.

- Es que…es obvio e inevitable – comencé a hablar, pero Esme me calló.

- Lo obvio e inevitable es que Bella era humana y ella si podía quedar embarazada – dijo, y lo sentí con un regaño.

- Elliot es una realidad y tenemos que velar por él – dijo Carlisle de nuevo – las cosas de Elliot ya están en su habitación y…

- ¿Entonces se quedará? – pregunté.

La idea de convivir con el hijo que abandoné aún sin saber de su existencia me hizo sentir feliz pero…también arrepentido.

- Solo por unos meses – sonrió Carlisle – Bella estará en un viaje de trabajo y no quería perjudicar la vida que Elliot ya tiene aquí, y nosotros lo cuidaremos muy bien.

- Yo creo…-habló con esa voz que tanto atrae – que sería mejor que se quedase en casa – bajó la mirada – Ha sido muy egoísta de mi parte venir y pedirles que…tengan a Elliot mientras no estoy – la mirada de Bella se oscureció.

- Bella cariño – se volteó Esme, y le acarició una mejilla con ternura – no es egoísta. Queremos que Elliot esté aquí.

- Lo sé y se los agradezco mucho – fingió una sonrisa, y yo conocía muy bien lo que eso quería decir – pero…no quiero incomodar a nadie, menos a E…- se detuvo justo cuando iba a pronunciar mi nombre.

- No, Bella – estiré una mano, tratando de alcanzar la suya y reconfortarla aunque sea una milésima – no me incomoda…y es lo menos que puedo hacer.

Y no lo dije solo para hacerla sentir mejor. Bueno, si quiero que se sienta mejor pero era verdad. Después de todo el daño, era lo menos que podía hacer para hacer que esté tranquila sabiendo que el niño está con nosotros. Su familia.

Pero no hubo respuesta, y mi mano que estuvo al aire se quedó ahí. La retiré mecánicamente y dolió. La mano me dolía cuando procesé que ella no me quería tocar siquiera. Le miré de reojo y su mirada estaba pegada al suelo.

Ella no era la misma.

La Bella alegre, perspicaz y espontánea…se había ido.

- Iré a checar a…- tartamudeó y su blanquecina piel se crispó por el nerviosismo – a Elliot.

- Bella, por favor – rogó Esme. Noté que estaba ilusionada como hacía décadas no estaba.

- Hablaré con el – una sonrisa se enmarcó en la comisura de los labios de el ángel – creo que después de todo…también es su desición.

Desapareció tan pronto que sentí que todo fue una simple alucinación. Producto de mi torturada mente, que tan solo pensaba en ella todos estos años y retenía la perturbadora imagen de su rostro en el momento de abandonarla. Cada segundo, minuto…soñé despierto con Bella. La Bella que me amó y la que seguía viva en mi mente.

- Edward – Carlisle me llamó seco – tenemos que hablar.

- Creí que ya lo habíamos hecho – respondí automáticamente.

- ¡No seas grosero, Edward Cullen! – me gritó Esme.

- Esta bien, cariño – dijo casual mi padre – es comprensible que esté así después de la noticia.

Asentí. De nuevo la naturaleza compasiva de mi padre a todo ser viviente me maravilló.

- Como ya escuchaste, Elliot se quedará a vivir con nosotros. Pero hay algo que debes saber – me dijo meticulosamente – Elliot es un poco…- se detuvo unas milesimas de segundo y en su mente flotaron cientos de calificativos que no me dieron una buena espina – _reacio _cuando nos referimos a ti.

- ¿Reacio? – pregunté sin comprender.

- ¡Te quiere cinco metros bajo tierra, Idiota! – me gruñó Rosalie desde el marco de la puerta.

De hecho, mis cuatro hermanos ya estaban ahí.

- Basta Rosalie, no es gracioso… – le aspeté.

- ¿Crees que estaba jugando? – me retó

- Demasiada tensión, demasiada tensión – se quejó Jasper. Las piernas le temblaban.

- Tranquilo, Jazz – Emmett, y por primera vez en mucho tiempo no tenía esa sonrisa tonta y burlona en la cara.

Pensé en mis opciones. Podía seguir el rastro de Bella, y rogar por perdón a…

- No, Edward – Alice me repuso – créeme, solo no…

- ¿Dónde esta Elliot? – preguntó Esme.

Buena pregunta.

- En su habitación – Alice chilló alegre, pero su rostro se ensombreció momentáneamente y luego se llenó de pánico – oh, no….no es bueno.

- ¿Qué sucede? – pregunté nada tranquilo.

- Vi a Elliot desmayarse…y luego nada más de él – me contestó.

Una punzada de preocupación me atizó en el pecho.

* * *

**( Elliot PoV)**

* * *

La tía Alice me fue a buscar al cabo de poco más de la hora, y estuve a punto de salir cuando llegó saltando como siempre lo hace. El tío Jasper llegó, pero, a decir verdad esa cara mortificada parecida a un _Poodle miedoso_ me dio que pensar. La tía Rosalie también se notaba algo aireada y mi fortachón tío era el más "normal" al igual que la tía Alice.

Los cuatro me condujeron a las escaleras principales por una entrada que jamás había notado, y me dejaron frente a una puerta negra de madera muy costosa. Bueno…todo en esta casa es costoso. Entré y había docenas de cajas. Un mueble de cama nuevo. Se separaba apenas unos quince centímetros del suelo y su color negro lo hacía totalmente genial, ya que la cabeza del mueble de cama se imponía a la pared de color rojo vino. Arriba del mueble de cama, había un colchón que sospecho también es nuevo. Distinguí encima del colchón algo extrañamente familiar: _el álbum fotográfico de mi infancia. _

La mezcla de fotografías de Charlie y Reneé. Fotos de mi madre cuando era humana todavía y cuando ya no lo era. Fotos de todos los lugares alrededor del mundo donde estuvimos…donde buscamos. Y por supuesto, todas las fotos empalagosas que mi madre me tomó, al igual que otras menos importantes…

- Quería dártelo – la suave voz que tanto conocía susurró.

Miré detrás de mi, a un lado…luego al otro, pero nada.

- ¡Boo! – me tocó el hombro izquierdo, tratando de asustarme.

- Mamá – le dije entrecerrando los ojos - ¿Qué es todo esto?

- No tengo otra opción, hijo – parecía afligida – mañana salgo de viaje…este cliente quiere que conviva con su representado y…

- Y no me habías dicho – no quería enojarme. Mi madre es la última persona con la que quiero enojarme, pero en este momento me parece inevitable…- ¡me vas a dejar tirado aquí!

- ¿Qué? Pero…como – balbuceó y sus ojos dorados se oscurecieron un poco.

- No soy tonto, madre. Soy tu hijo, ¿Recuerdas? – le pregunté irónico – Anda, dime por cuanto tiempo.

- Em…yo – lo dudó y comenzó a jugarse los dedos nerviosa – no tengo idea – se sinceró.

- Genial…-mascullé entre dientes.

- Elliot, tu vida está aquí – su mirada se suavizó – y no quería que la dejaras solo por acompañarme…- sus ojos se suavizaron, pero su mirada era distinta. Sus ojos cambiaron a negros.

- Siempre te acompañé – le dije.

- Lo sé amor, pero…no quiero perjudicarte. Así que por favor no me contradigas – me pidió y no pude renegar más sobre eso.

- Bueno… ¿Lo saben? – pregunté.

Si algo no quiero ser, es una carga para nadie. Son mi familia, los quiero pero no sería aceptado a la fuerza o por mero compromiso o servicio a la sociedad al tenerme en su casa.

- Si – ahora parecía temerosa – Esme está encantada, hablé con Carlisle sobre todo lo necesario para ti.

- Ya no soy un bebé, mamá – gruñí.

- Lo sé…-se puso aún mas triste – como te decía, Carlisle y Esme son muy buenos así que se bueno y no hagas tonterías. No música demasiado alta, duerme temprano y trata de obedecer a Ed…

**I-n-c-o-n-s-e-b-i-b-l-e!!**

-¿¡Que!? ¿A quien? – sentí la adrenalina correr por mis venas, mi estómago se contrajo corroído por la ira al imaginar lo que fácilmente pude leer de la mente de mi madre – ¡NO ME DIGAS QUE ESTÁ AQUÍ!

- Elliot, cálmate – pidió, pero fiero di un paso hacia atrás.

- ¿¡Calmarme!? ¡No puedo calmarme! – grité, la furia se expandía dentro de mi, sentí la cabeza pesada - ¡Lo odio!

- ¡Es tu padre! – gritó afligida – Por favor, Elliot…por favor…

- Te hizo daño…¡Te abandonó! – le grité. Era la primera vez que le decía a mi madre a la cara lo que me pensaba de las acciones de ese despreciable ser, y de lo que le hizo - ¡NOS ABANDONÓ!... y quieres que vaya con él y le diga _"**Hola, papi! Te he extrañado, pero ahora que la tierra te escupió de regreso seremos una gran familia feliz"**_? – dije, haciendo voz de niño sonso, pero la ira colisionó de nuevo contra mi - …se lo diría… ¡pero después le demostraría todo mi amor al descuartizarlo, llenar la piscina de mis abuelos de gasolina y prenderle fuego ahí mismo!

Iba a explotar. Sentí que me quemaba por dentro.

- ¡Ya basta! – me gritó mi madre – Yo tuve la culpa de que él nos dejara…¡Pero no vas a odiarlo por eso! – dijo y se acercó peligrosamente a mi – Y ahora escúchame bien por que no lo repetiré: Te quedarás aquí y convivirás con tu padre. ¿¡Me escuchaste!?

- ¡Pero…! – traté de replicar.

- Nada de peros – algo rojo emergía de sus ojos.

Estaba llorando. Hacia años que no lloraba…la primera y única vez aparte de ésta que la vi llorar me estremecí al ver la inusual forma en que mi madre llora. Fue algo duro para un niño de seis años ver que su madre llore sangre, y ahora también estaba logrando que me estremeciera.

- Lo siento, mamá – hablé…pero la voz me salió pastosa- trataré…de no…matarlo – hice un esfuerzo sobre-humano para hablar.

Alcé la vista y vi la borrosa figura de mi madre.

- Ma…- me tambaleé.

- ¡Elliot! – sollozó.

Comencé a caer. Sentí que toda la energía de mi cuerpo me dejaba.

Cerré los ojos, esperando al suelo cuando me recibiera en su duro lecho, pero unos brazos me recibieron. Eran parecidos a la dureza del suelo.

Abrí los ojos, y aún distinguía la luz. Miré las piernas de mi madre, y reconocí sus sollozos aunque los escuchaba lejanos. Mi cabeza daba vueltas, sentía que explotaría…volteé la mirada hacia arriba y todas esas fotos que vi cuando era niño se vieron reflejadas en la persona que tenía arriba. La misma que me sostenía con sus repugnantes brazos, mientras yacía casi inerte en ellos.

- _T…t_…- traté de hablar – _t...u…_

- Todo estará bien – me dijo.

Su voz era igual de despreciable como había pensando. Tan confiada…nauseabunda.

Fuera de mi alcé una mano, y como pude la otra. El me miraba sin comprender, pero yo cerré mis dos manos en su cuello.

Deseando romperlo.

Deseando que se arrepintiera por haber lastimado a mi madre, que lo único que hizo todo este tiempo en vez de odiarlo y olvidarse de él fue buscarlo por todos lados. Quise poner mas fuerza, pero un nuevo ataque de debilidad me atravesó por completo…y después…

Todo se puso negro.

* * *

**WAAAAAAAAAAAA!!**

**Un capitulo largo. Espero que sea de su agrado.  
En mi perfil puse las fotos de mas o menos como imagino que es Elliot! Jaja, deliro mucho pero espero que las vean y me digan que les parece!**

**Muchísimas gracias a rizy dark angell cullen, clara, bloody.Cappuccetto, LadyBlacky, Nitta, norii, Andre, Ardia Gaunt, TheKamikazeDemon, Cecilia A.Garcia, Maria, Catarata, Ang3l4Kullen, Lita Aino y LoreMalfoy.**

**Si quieres que Edward te visite  
en la noche haz clic al botoncito G O !  
y quizá tengas una sorpresa nocturna.**


	11. A beautiful Lie

**. A Beautiful Lie .**

* * *

**(Ellliot PoV)**

* * *

_Nevaba._

_Las motitas de nieve me maravillaban como si fuera la primera vez que las observaba. Corrí hacia mi madre, y ella me tomó de la mano._

_- Cariño ¿Tienes frío? – su dulce voz preguntó._

_Moví la cabeza en un "si"_

_- Tranquilo, ya entramos a la casa – la tomé mas fuerte de la mano._

_Llevaba mucho tiempo contándome de esa casa, y la foto era muy bonita. Mamá y papá estaban en ella, mamá se veía roja y papá sonreía. La casa era grande y había muchos árboles bonitos alrededor, con plantas y flores en la entrada. Y como mamá me prometió hace mucho tiempo, ya me trajo a conocerla._

_Papá saldría en cualquier momento a abrazarme, y aunque es la primera vez que me vería sé que lo hará. Mamá siempre dijo que si papá me conociera me quería mucho mucho y me amaría. Jugaríamos, y me llevaría a jugar béisbol. El me vería desde una de las base, con la pelota en mano como una de las fotos que mamá me ha enseñado._

_Nos quedamos en el mismo lugar, y la mano de mamá temblaba un poco. ¡Seguro que también está muy contenta de ver a papá! Ella extraña mucho a papá, y siempre la escucho decir cosas de él._

_- ¿Mami? -_

_- ¿Si cariño? -_

_- ¿Papá va a abrirnos la puerta? -_

_- Elliot…¿Qué dices? – le apreté la mano, y me asusté. Parecía enojada conmigo - ¿Quién te dijo eso?_

_- Aro dijo que papá estaba en esta casa – el susto se me pasó y le sonreí - ¡Me va abrazar! ¿Verdad? Yo quiero que me abrace, y juguemos y le voy a contar de Italia…_

_Mamá hizo un ruido raro y abrió la puerta. ¿Por qué papá no vino a recibirnos? Papá nos debía estar esperando, sonriendo como en las fotos que mamá me dio. Pero papá no estaba, nadie había adentro._

_- Mamá… ¿Dónde esta papá? – tuve miedo._

_- No sé, Elliot – la voz de mamá estaba diferente – pero…tu papá no está aquí._

_- ¡Ya sé! Seguro se escondió para que lo busque – reí divertido._

_Papá estaba escondido en la casa y quería que yo lo busque. Pero la casa se ve muy grande y voy a tardar mucho…_

_- No cariño…yo…- Mamá hizo ruidos raros y se tiró al suelo – tu papi no está aquí…perdón…perdón._

_Papá no está aquí._

_Los ojos comenzaron a dolerme. ¿Papá no me quería? Pero yo si lo quería mucho a él. Quería que estuviera conmigo y con mamá._

_El aire me faltaba y tuve que respirar varias veces, hice ruidos chistosos como los que mamá hizo y sentí que algo salía de mis ojos._

_- ¿Papá no me quiere, mamá? – me traté de quitar el agua que tenía en mi cara._

_- Oh, Elliot – mamá me abrazó y yo seguí llorando._

_Agarré la cara de mamá y vi algo rojo caer de sus ojos. Mami estaba llorando, ¿Pero por que no era agua lo que salía de sus ojos?_

_- Perdóname, todo es mi culpa…- seguía diciéndome eso y yo la abracé._

_Mami parece que le duele algo._

* * *

Tan solo era un recuerdo. La primera vez que vi a mi madre llorar.

Supongo que antes de morir tienen que pasar frente a mis ojos los momentos más traumáticos de mi vida… y exactamente ese era uno de los primeros más traumáticos. Para un niño de cinco años no debe ser muy fácil ver a su madre llorar sangre y no poder comprender lo que realmente es. Me tomó años descifrarlo, y cuando lo hice comencé a odiarlo mas.

Pero recordar eso me hizo recordar cuanto llegue a quererlo cuando era inocente como una paloma. No me culpo, no sabía nada de lo que había hecho y las historias de mi madre solo decían cosas buenas de él.

"Edward esto…"

"Edward aquello…"

Y aquí estoy, mi mente deliraba y me transportaba a un holograma mental de ese mismo lugar. Forks, la casa de Edward.

¿Por qué ese lugar? Digo, todavía hay muchos lugares mas en donde pasar mi ultimo delirio y que además tuve mejores recuerdos. Rusia, Francia, Italia, Japón, Canadá, España…incluso muchos que aún quería conocer en vida, como México y otros países de Latinoamérica.

Pero aquí estoy, _**Elliot Hayden Masen Cullen**_. Perdido en un escenario de mi mente, y escuchando de fondo los fallidos intentos de mi familia por saber que tengo.

**_Lie awake in bed at night  
And think about your life  
Do you want to be different?_**

_- ¡Recuestenlo en la cama! - _El doctor en turno, mi abuelo.

_- Oh, Elliot…Elliot –_ la inconfundible voz de mi madre dijo – _Carlisle, ¿que tiene?!_– Estaba desesperada.

- _No lo sé Bella, Elliot dijo en una ocasión que no sufre de enfermedades_ -

- _¡Nunca se ha enfermado!-_

_**Try to let go of the truth  
The battles of your youth  
'Cause this is just a game**_

_- Jasper, tranquiliza un poco a Bella – _la chillona voz de la tía Alice.

_- Enseguida – _Escuché de mi tío Jasper.

_- Oh, se ve fatal – _Ahora el tío Emmett dijo.

Me pregunté si todos estaban ahí dentro, pero como mis ojos estaban desconectados de mi mente no podía responderme esa pregunta.

_**It's a beautiful lie  
It's the perfect denial  
**_

_- Callate Emmett, no es momento de "Oh, se ve fatal" ¿entiendes idiota? – _Reí. La tía Rosalie siempre tan directa. - _Fuera ustedes dos. Esto es delicado_ –la abuela Esme daba miedo. ¿desde cuando ya no es la personificación de la dulzura?

_**Such a beautiful lie to believe in  
So beautiful, beautiful it makes me**_

_- Carlisle ¿Puedes hacer algo? _-

Esa voz de nuevo. Ahora sonaba mas afligida que confiada, y tuve que recordarme a mi mismo que estoy casi muerto. Pero sentí mi cuerpo convulsionar de debilidad y hablé incoherentemente.

Todos mis sentidos estaban desconectados, así que no pude entender que dije.

Un gran hoyo se abrió en mi mente, y me caí en el.

* * *

**(Edward PoV)**

* * *

- ¡Sangre! – sus gritos desgarradores resonaron por la habitación - ¡**Sangre…**_**SANGRE**!!_-

¿Sangre? – no podía comprender.

- Alice, ve al refrigerador y trae un paquete de sangre – dijo Carlisle.

- Ya no hay – dijo Alice – la ultima reserva fue de la cena de ayer.

- Elliot, Elliot…- Bella estaba de rodillas, tomando una mano del chico.

- Carlisle, ¿Por qué la sangre? – pregunté de nuevo.

- Elliot es un híbrido, de bebé comenzó a debilitarse al grado de casi morir por la falta de producción de sangre – su frente estaba crispada de preocupación – y para sobrevivir tiene que beber sangre y comer comida de humanos…es mas complicado, pero no hay tiempo de explicaciones.

Lo comprendí. Es por eso que Elliot no olía como un humano y tampoco como vampiro…y si no se actuaba rápido entonces el desenlace sería fatal.

- ¿Por qué no vas al hospital y tomas del banco de sangre? – Esme preguntó.

- Sería demasiado tarde, Esme – le respondió Carlisle – a menos que…

_"A menos que Edward le dé de su sangre…" _– Mi padre pensó en su mente y luego me miró fijamente.

Asentí. Lo haría.

- ¿¡Que!? ¿Te falta un tornillo? – Emmett vociferó – ¡Se ve que hace meses que no te alimentas!

- Edward, no es seguro – Jasper dijo alarmado.

- Es preferible a ver que mi hijo muera enfrente de mí -

Un sollozo de Bella me convenció más. No podía dejar que sufriera de nuevo…no por la muerte de nuestro hijo.

- Alice, tráeme el equipo – la voz de Carlisle temblaba.

- Seguro – y desapareció seguida de Jasper.

* * *

**(Elliot PoV)**

* * *

Abrí los ojos.

Me sentí diferente, y mi cuerpo estaba entumecido como si hubiera estado hibernando como un oso pardo.

El color de la pared de arriba era diferente que el de mi cuarto. Y entonces recordé todo lo que pasó.

_**It's time to forget about the past  
To wash away what happened last  
Hide behind an empty face  
Don't ask too much, just say  
'Cause this is just a game**_

Me senté de golpe, y la tierra o la cama se movieron.

- No movimientos rápidos, Elliot -

La voz de Edward me trajo a la realidad. Como robot volteé mi cabeza y ahí estaba. Sentí un enojo que pude explicar, pero sabía que no debía.

Se lo prometí a mamá.

Nada de matar a Edward.

- ¿Cómo te sientes? – preguntó.

Asentí con la cabeza, ya que la voz no quería salir con él.

- Eso es bueno, pero tendremos que cuidar la alimentación ¿eh? – Me sonrió y yo quise vomitar – Has dormido días enteros, comenzabas a preocuparme.

Reí sarcástico ante el comentario. ¿Quién era el para preocuparse por mi? Bueno, si mi padre biológico…pero realmente no era cuestión de él preocuparse y no quería que lo hiciera.

_**Everyone's looking at me  
I'm running around in circles, baby  
A quiet desperation's building higher  
I've got to remember this is just a game**_

Negué con la cabeza.

- Siento conocernos en estas circunstancias – dijo – Bella se fue esta mañana, y…

El nombre de mi madre salido de su boca me quemó por dentro, pero no podía hacerle nada.

- Cállate – dije, mirándolo fíjamente y poniendo todas mis fuerzas. Mi voz se me hacía desconocida – No quiero que vuelvas a decir su nombre…no tienes derecho.

Sus ojos dorados se abrieron desmesuradamente.

_**So beautiful, beautiful...**_

* * *

**_Waaaaaaaaaaa! Nuevo Chap, y creo que me encantó.  
La escena de el principio fue para que entendieran un poco mas. Creo que fue un extra xD._**

**_No se olviden de checar en mi perfil la imagen de Elliot._**

**_Edward hace visitas nocturnas,  
si quieres la tuya solo tienes que pinchar GO!  
y dejarme un review._**


	12. Gifts and Curses

**Gifts and Curses**

**_(Regalos y Maldiciones)_**

* * *

**(Elliot PoV)**

* * *

Abrió los ojos desmesuradamente.

- Creo que…hay algunas secuelas – su voz sonaba torpe.

- ¿Qué? ¿Eres doctor? – pregunté irónico.

- Tener tanto tiempo libre me hizo tener dos doctorados en medicina -

- Oh, bien por ti – le respondí – pero no hay secuelas.

- Elliot, se te hizo una transfusión de sangre masiva – me quedé quieto – es normal que puedas tener algunos efectos secundarios.

No quería que él me viera sorprenderme y lo estaba en algún rincón de mi mente. En toda mi vida he tenido motivo para ir al doctor, y no he estado en un hospital mucho menos. Bueno, a excepción de cuando Josh lo operaron de las amígdalas…pero fue mas para "ayudarlo" a comer helado y que el pobre no engordara solo. Saber que la mayoría de la sangre que esta circulando en mi cuerpo no es mía es poco a comparación de saber que de hecho _me tuvieron que meter una aguja por la piel._

Odio las agujas.

- Supongo que te pareces a tu madre – sonrió cansado.

- ¿Disculpa? – pregunté sacado de mis pensamientos.

- Nada – negó con la cabeza.

Moví la cabeza, y puso su mano en mi frente. Abrí los ojos enojado y se la alejé bruscamente.

- Espere, espere - dije indignado – dejemos las cosas en claro.

Bueno, esta bien. Lo odio, no quiero tener nada que ver con él…pero le prometí a Bella no matarlo el tiempo que esté aquí, y además no creo que los demás de la familia les agrade verlo morir. ¿Por qué no les agradaría? Digo, sería muy aliviante para mí verlo quemarse. Sigo pensando en la piscina grande y enorme…sería un buen lugar. Cavilando conmigo mismo digo que si, y tal vez sería lo mas apropiado.

Escuché un sonido de parte de Edward. Tosió. ¿Qué estaba enfermo, o que? Aro nunca ha tosido, y menos el abuelo Carlisle.

Regresando a antes de pensar en las mil y un formas de destazar, quemar y extinguir a mi padre…_Elliot, acabas de tener una genial idea_. Muy pocas veces lo acepto cuando pienso algo que puede tener futuro, pero un libro como **Tu y tu Padre… descuartizado 6 metros bajo tierra** tendría mucha demanda en el mercado actual, por que sé que no soy el único que tiene este tipo de sentimientos e igual, admito que mi pasado es poco a comparación de esos niños que fueron agredidos de alguna forma.

En mi caso todo fue mental. ¿Por qué mi madre nunca me llevó a un psicólogo? Creo que igual no lo necesité, siempre pude tragarme todo y dejar que lentamente desaparezca de mi registro.

O eso creía hasta que mi delirio me trajo de vuelta ese estupido recuerdo.

Bueno, creo que lo mejor será terminar con esto.

- Tu en tu propio mundito de apariencias – le dije, y una ceja de él se arqueó – y yo en mi vida, primero. Segundo – tomé aire – no quiero que me toques ¿Y sabes que? Preferiría también emplear muy poco la voz…ya sabes, la utilizo para cosas mejores.

Reí irónico.

Dudaba que supiera para que prefería guardar mi voz con el y era mejor así. Mi escape personal de la realidad debía ser lo mas ajeno posible para Edward.

- Elliot, _tu madre _dejó especificado que sea de otra manera – sonreí divertido al ver que al menos hizo caso a mi advertencia inicial.

- Ella mencionó algo de mis abuelos…pero, um – hice un gesto dramático – creo que nada mas.

- Mi intención es no hacer esto mas difícil para ambos – dijo seco, y al fin vi emerger el monstruo que esconde en esa cara de _"yo no fui" _– pero dadas las circunstancias, lo tendré que hacer. Elliot – me llamó, sus ojos dorados resplandecieron de suspicacia – No puedes salir de la casa sin **al menos** avisar, dormirás temprano y comerás a tus horas supervisado por mi personalmente – abrí la boca indignado – andarás a todos lados una dosis pertinente de sangre en un termo y espero que sepas que DEBES beber como si fuera agua. También…

- ¡**OBJECIÓN**! – grité, saliendo de un brinco de la cama.

- A lugar, abogado Elliot – rió y sentí que se burlaba de mí.

- Tu…tu – temblé iracundo - ¿Qué mas querías pedir? ¿Monitorear cada que voy al baño? Por que ya existen de ese tipo de dispositivos que indican la localización de alguien a kilómetros de distancia…

Estaba en el peor lugar sobre la tierra. Primero, Edward se aparece, y ahora tiene intenciones de manejar mi vida, lo que hago con mi tiempo y el muy descarado…

AGH! Lo ODIO!

- Ódiame todo lo que quieras, Elliot – se rió de una manera rara.

- ¡Vete de mi habitación! Fuera, sal – le dije, y le extendí la mano enseñándole la salida.

Con toda la calma del mundo caminó hacia la puerta de mi habitación y yo lo seguí con toda la furia. Mientras sus pasos eran calmados los míos se convirtieron en enormes zancadas apresuradas hasta que llegó hasta el marco de la puerta, se volteó y me dio una de esas sonrisas que comienzo a pensar que me enferman.

¿Por qué no decirlo?

Me enferma todo de el.

Le estampé la puerta en la cara, esperando que el haya tenido mas daño que la puerta. No me importó que la casa se tambaleara por la fuerza que imprimí al golpe.

¿Qué demonios se creía? Aparte de tratarme como un niño de Jardín de Niños que todavía se come los mocos y confunde el azúcar con la arena, me sermoneó como si hubiera vivido todos estos años conmigo. Oh…y eso no era lo peor: Osaba reírse de mí.  
Di vueltas de un lado a otro por mi habitación. Me sentía enjaulado, en una cárcel y el carcelero era el peor de todos: Edward. Hasta este punto creí que mi ira estaba incrementándose.

Necesito bajar todo esto.

Sentí un dolor en el estómago y llevé una mano a mi abdomen. Lo masaje un poco tratando de que el dolor baje.

Raro. No sabía que tenía abdominales tan marcados.

Tal vez los ejercicios del tío Emmett están comenzando a dar mas resultados. Sonreí y por un momento agradecí que un poco de vanidad eclipsara la ira. Entré a mi baño (que recién acabo de conocer) buscando el espejo. Me quité la playera desabotonándola y la tiré el algún lugar que realmente no me importó. Di un paso a donde estaba el espejo.

Me quedé serio por un momento.

Abrí la boca anonado.

- ¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!! -

* * *

(Jasper PoV)

* * *

El sentimiento de asco de Elliot me hizo hace una mueca de asco también.

- Ya se dio cuenta – dije.

Mi Alice estaba sentada junto a mí en la sala de televisión, mientras que Emmett jugaba uno de esos juegos de video que le gustan. Rosalie tenía las piernas en el regazo de Emmett.

- Imagínate odiar a tu padre – dijo Emmett, jugando y hablando. ¿Desde cuando Emmett puede hacer dos cosas a la vez? Nuevo descubrimiento – y que un día te despiertes pareciéndote mas a el…Hasta yo gritaría así.

- No bebé – rió Rosalie – Tú te deprimirías, créeme.

- Exacto – intervino Alice – Elliot es un chico fuerte.

Sabía que lo era, pero no lograba pensar que lo hubiera tomado mejor. Está claro que ha volcado todos sus sentimientos a la música. Sin embargo, imaginaba que sería peor.

- Pero – alcé una ceja - ¿Creen que lo que verdaderamente siente salga a flote?

Los tres me miraron a ver. Escuché pasos en la habitación contigua y supe que Edward estaba a punto de entrar cuando formulé la pregunta, pero ahora esperaba como si la respuesta de los demás o en defecto, la de Alice fuera a definir el futuro de la humanidad.

- El amor logra mover montañas – dijo Alice sonriendo, y me abrazó – ni siquiera Elliot se ha dado cuenta…solo esperen y verán.

Le miré sonriendo.

Nunca para de sorprenderme.

Edward entró a la habitación con una expresión desolada. Se sentó frente nosotros y justo cuando iba a abrir la boca Elliot entró con los ojos perdidos, mas pálido que incluso nosotros.

- Yo…salir…Josh – estaba hecho un lío.

- Elli- Elli ¿Qué tienes? – preguntó Rosalie y se sentó bien, pero en el proceso le dio una patada a Emmett en la quijada.

- Yo – balbuceó como si fuera un cavernícola – bien…estar.

- _¿Sigues diciendo lo del chico fuerte, Al cariño? – _le susurré a Alice con velocidad vampiro.

Edward se aclaró la garganta mandando sendas miradas asesinas hacia mí. "_Ok, ok…me callo" _pensé, y vi como su expresión iba regresando a la de antes. Emmett se masajeó la mandíbula, y alarmando se dio cuenta que estaba fuera de lugar. Escuchamos un _crack _cuando se la regresó a su sitio.

- Yo…salir…Josh – apenas podía decir pocas palabras, y entendía todo su remolino interno.

Llevó cinco días en cama, y en los primeros dos comenzó a tener cambios significativos en su apariencia. Primero su cabello intensificó su color y creció un poco, luego comenzó a embarnecer para convertirse de un chico delgado con apariencia andrógina hasta un modelo. Es decir que la sangre de Edward lo hizo estirar algunos años.  
Recuerdo los tiempos de la guerra civil. En unos meses las personas se convertían totalmente en otras, cambiaban por la crueldad de lo que experimentaban en el campo de batalla…pero Elliot ha cambiado por Edward.

Y aún ni lo sabe.

No quiero ni pensar que intentará hacer si se llega a enterar que…

- Ejem…Jasper – Edward dijo con esa voz grave que indica su enojo, y pude sentirlo – ¿Por que no le traes a Elliot su termo?

- Claro -

* * *

**(Elliot PoV)**

* * *

Entré a mi auto y aún podía escuchar la desesperante musiquita de "La dimensión desconocida", teniéndome a mi como caso estelar de la semana. Cambié…mucho. ¿Dónde quedó mi adoraba complexión sin forma? Y mi cabello perfecto ahora parecía de metro sexual.

Horror.

Me veo como un anciano de 18 a 20 años. Y lo peor es que ni siquiera tengo esa edad realmente….me veo como Edward. _Dios mío, dios mío, dios mío_. Sé que nunca he ido a la iglesia, y que realmente no soy católico pero por favor…no dejes que eso suceda.

No quiero ser como él.

Con ese pensamiento arranqué el auto y presioné el control del portón. Se abrió y metí reversa haciendo que las llantas derraparan ensordecedoramente. La casa de Josh estaba en la isla de Manhattan, así que me tomará mucho llegar a su casa… suerte para mí que eran las 2 a.m. y no habría tanto alboroto como el de las mañanas. Aún que igual nunca se sabe, esta ciudad nunca duerme totalmente.

Igual que Josh, seguramente estaba escuchando música o en la Internet. Ir a verlo un rato fue lo primero que me pasó por la mente después de contemplarme frente al espejo y ver que un extraño había tomado mi cuerpo y había puesto otro en él, dejando mi mente dentro de otra cárcel. Sí, otra aparte de la que ya tenía. De hecho, mas malo no podía ser.

Tras pasar el puente Brooklyn me tomó menos de diez minutos llegar al Duplex de Josh. El vivía solo, sus padres murieron unos años atrás en un accidente de avioneta y le dejaron a él la razón por la que creció solo: dinero. Algunas veces, el dinero vuelve ciega a la gente, haciendo dejar atrás a cosas que tienen un valor más allá de lo material como la familia. El siempre me lo contó, por que incluso antes de venir a vivir a New York nos conocimos por la Internet. Estaba en Inglaterra, cerca de los Vulturis para que todavía pudiéramos estar bajo su protección cuando comencé a hablar con él…

Mientras Josh me contaba todo de su vida poniendo su infinita confianza en mi, yo aún tenía que seguir las órdenes de Aro.

Le he mentido a mi mejor amigo, y creo que eso lo dice todo.

Soy un idiota.

Bajé del auto y me llevé el termo de sangre conmigo. Le di un sorbo y lo volví a cerrar. La puerta estaba enfrente de mí, y caminé hacia ella mientras apretaba el botón de seguro automático del Eclipse. Toqué el timbre unas cuantas veces.

- Vamos, entra antes de que pateé tu huesudo trasero hacia a…- abrió rápidamente, pero luego se quedó callado - ¿E…Elliot?

- Hola amigo mío ¿Cómo has estado? – Mierda, ya se dio cuenta. Seguí hablando - ¿Los niños bien? Espero que no sea importuno que haya venido.

Entré y cerró la puerta detrás de mí. Estaba boquiabierto.

- ¿Qué carajos te pasó? – fue directo al grano – Hace un mes nos vimos y ahora apareces en MI casa como si hubieras _mutado _o algo así.

- Estoy igual o peor que tu – le dije, poniendo los ojos en blanco – hace unas horas me di cuenta y pues…yo, me siento realmente mal.

- Ja! Buena broma Elliot – se rió – Te desapareces un mes sin decir nada, sin hablarme en la escuela y ni siquiera un mensaje de texto con un "Hola amigo, espero que estés bien".

- Mi vida ha estado complicada últimamente – le respondí – y no quería meterte cosas a la cabeza.

- Que buen voto de amistad – dijo agrio y sonrió tratando de que no me diera cuenta lo sentido que estaba.

- Josh, en serio quiero decirte – lo jalé del hombro – pero no puedo sin tener que condenarte en el proceso.

Estábamos a los pies de la escalera, y el me miró como si acabara de decir el mas grande chiste de la historia.

- Elliot, si vemos hacia el pasado tu nunca me has dicho nada que realmente sea tuyo – me miró – mientras que prácticamente te conté incluso cada vez que se me salió leche por la nariz.

- Ojala hubiera sido leche por la nariz – deseé.

- Es eso Elliot, no me dices nada y creo que no podemos seguir siendo amigos así – me dijo.

- Josh, no seas…- mejor ni le dije, pero comencé a pensar que en serio no le importaba terminar viviendo para siempre – Contéstame algo.

- _Whatever…_- dijo sin importancia y comenzó a subir las escaleras.

- ¿Serías capaz de condenarte a ti mismo, caminar eternamente sobre la tierra alimentándote solo de sangre por el mínimo hecho de saber lo que soy? -

Se detuvo en seco.

- Esta bien, cuéntame – dijo y siguió subiendo las escaleras.

Lo seguí y entré a su habitación. El sentó en la silla de su PC y yo en un lado de su cama. Tomé aire muchas veces.

- Lo de la pregunta… ¿era en serio? – preguntó.

- Idiota ¿Acaso ves una risa en mi cara? – le aspeté entre dientes.

- Um…no – dijo – Bueno, creo que tengo una idea a lo que te referías…

- Si, Josh – le dije, y de alguna forma pude adivinar lo que pensaba – En algo de tiempo me convertiré en un vampiro.

Espere quieto pero al no decir nada, sentí que debía continuar antes de que me sacara de su casa a gritos y viera por ultima vez a mi mejor amigo.

- Mi madre, Bella, se enamoró de un vampiro – comencé – se casaron, disfrutaron de su amor y luego el se fue – hice una mueca – lógicamente, me concibieron por algún fenómeno antinatural de la naturaleza.

- Oh – dijo asintiendo – Espera…Bella es tu hermana….¿No?

- Josh…-

- ¡¿Es tu madre?! Oh, Santos rascacielos…- se llevó una mano a la boca – Tu madre me ha estado gustando…

Reí ante la reacción de mi amigo.

- ¿Pero no se supone que era humana como dijiste? -

- Ahí entra otro factor que tendrá que ver contigo de ahora en adelante – le dije serio. Me odiaba a mi mismo por tener que ponerle fecha de muerte a mi amigo – Los Vulturis.

- ¿Y eso con que se come? – preguntó – No había escuchado eso…

- No, no es una comida y es razonable que no hayas escuchado de ellos – le dije – Los Vulturis son como la "cabeza" de los vampiros. Como la Ley…y pues, su deber es mantener a salvo el secreto de la existencia de los vampiros. Está muy bien marcado que si un humano llega a enterarse solo hay dos opciones: **matarlo o convertirlo** – lo miré atentamente esperando una reacción pero nada – en el caso de mi madre, ellos se enteraron y decidieron que sería mejor convertirla. Creo que eso le correspondía a mi padre pero dado a que el huyó como un cobarde…- solté un bufido – ellos la convirtieron cuando estaba embarazada.

Ni una reacción.

- Nací en Italia con los Vulturis como familia para mi madre y para mi – dije – se dieron cuenta que soy mitad humano mitad vampiro y desde eso como comida cotidiana pero necesito beber sangre – alcé el termo y el lo miró de reojo.

Lo abrí y bebí. Intencionalmente dejé caer un poco en mi mano y se lo enseñé.

- Vaya…sangre – dijo.

- Si…y pues – busqué que mas contarle – he estado en casi todo el mundo. Un día de estos te mostraré mi cartilla de pasaporte – reí divertido.

- ¿Y que hay de tu familia familia? – preguntó interesado.

Josh. La falta de atención de sus padres siempre lo hizo desear tener una familia…aunque tal y como van las cosas, creo que la ganará.

- Ya conoces a mi madre – le dije moviendo la cabeza – el que por desgracia acaba de regresar, es mi padre y se llama Edward. Un completo bastardo que está intentando controlarme…

- Wow – dijo sorprendido – huelo algo mas fuerte y negativo que simple amor paternal.

- Lo odio Josh – dije y sentí todo el veneno arremolinarse en mi garganta y amenazando por dejar salir el borboteo de perjurios – ya hablaremos de eso luego. Bueno, tengo tres abuelos: _un jefe de policía, un doctor y uno que está más loco que una cabra_. El jefe de policía es el padre de mi madre, es buena onda y pide pizza todos los días cuando voy a visitarlo. El segundo se llama Carlisle, es padre de Edward y es como mi padre verdadero…un tipazo – sonreí – y el último realmente está mas loco que una cabra – puse en blanco los ojos – es el jefe de los Vulturis y se llama Aro…es **raro, extravagante y estoy seguro que le falta mas que un tornillo**…todo un caso – suspiré – Tengo dos abuelas, Esme y Reneé. Esme es la esposa de Carlisle y es un amor al igual que Reneé mi otra abuela. Pero lo mejor de todo son mis tíos – dije con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja – Son completamente geniales, ya los conocerás.

Josh ladeó la cabeza y continuó mirándome. Comenzaba a perder la paciencia.

- ¡Oye, hazme caso! – le grité.

- Estoy escuchándote – dijo.

- Es que me ves con cara de "_no entiendo nada de lo que estas diciendo pero continúa_" mientras mueves la cabeza como uno de esos perritos cabezones que mueven la cabeza de arriba abajo – le dije.

- ¿Pues como quieres que reaccione? – preguntó.

- No sé, sal corriendo gritando a la calle que un vampiro asqueroso te acaba de revelar su secreto – dije – o dime lo que realmente opinas. Me estas matando los nervios….estas demasiado tranquilo.

- ¿Qué te puedo decir? Realmente me da gusto que me cuentes – sonrió y saltó de la silla.

- ¿Solo eso? – pregunté con cautela.

- Estaba preguntándome si me matarás ahora que lo sé todo – dijo tranquilo – dijiste que tu abuelo es uno de los Vulturis.

- Si, por eso mismo te advertí desde un principio – dije serio – a ver… ¿Qué haremos?

Me miró divertido y se sentó a un lado de mí.

- Josh, te lo dije desde un principio – lo miré – si te decía todo de mi te condenarías a ser vampiro. No voy a dejar que mi mejor amigo muera por mi culpa…pero ¿Estas decidido a abandonar tu vida como humano? Estarás renunciando a una infinidad de cosas…

- Como si tuviera mucho que abandonar – dijo.

Estaba solo.

- Hablaré con Aro entonces – dije bajando la mirada – el vendrá en unos meses a convertirme y estoy seguro que aceptará convertirte también. Solo que…será doloroso.

- Da igual – dijo riendo – aparte no creo que sea eterno.

- No lo será – reí.

Comenzamos a reír y el me empujo haciendo que me cayera.

- Bueno, no sé tu pedazo de holgazán pero tengo mucha hambre – le dije – pediré unas pizzas.

- Combinación perfecta! – saltó por toda la habitación bailando – Pizza con mi nuevo juego de Devil May Cry – lo sacó presumiéndomelo.

- ¡Maldito! – le dije - ¡Lo conseguiste!

- Tendrás el honor de jugarlo conmigo – rió sarcástico.

- Ok, pediré las pizzas – saqué el celular.

Nuestros últimos meses como personas normales. No imaginaba que hablaría en plural cuando hace unos años no podía esperar que mi cumpleaños numero 17 llegara…ahora no quiero terminar con la vida mortal de mi amigo, mi mejor amigo.

Me pregunto que sucederá en estos cuatro meses faltantes.

* * *

**Nuevo capitulo.**

**Espero que les agrade. La verdad es que ya había pensando la plática entre Elliot y Josh desde hace mucho.**

**Puse la foto de Josh en mi perfil. El actor es Jaime Bell pero tiene todas las cualidades para ser Josh. Espero que la vean.**

**Agradecimientos a Lita Aino (Glooo! Amiga, te quiero mucho), clara, Andre, Rizy dark Angell Cullen (amix, gracias!), sr!N, Elizabeth Chiba, Iris Swan, Mari-Cullen, konii, Ardia Gaunt, Ang3lkullen, Romma, TheKamikazeDemon, The little Cullen, Lynn Cullen, calli-marian-tao-hiwatari, norii, vane, Tatarata, Akane7, LadyBlacky, LoreMalfoy y ediyu.**

**GRACIAS A TODAS USTEDES POR SUS MARAVILLOSOS REVIES!.**

**Si quieres una bendición de  
Carlisle Todo Poderoso  
haz clic al botoncito de GO!**


	13. Paper Walls

**.Paper Walls.**

* * *

**Elliot.POV**

* * *

Hace unos segundos regresé a casa. La mañana había llegado y como normalmente puede suceder en una casa llena de vampiros –que raro, ¿no?- que no pueden dormir, toda la familia estaba haciendo diferentes cosas: La abuela Esme cuidaba de sus rosas, el abuelo Carlisle llegó junto conmigo del turno de la noche del hospital y mis tíos cada uno diferentes cosas, a excepción de la tía Rosalie y el tío Emmett que estaban ausentes. Extraño…

Edward jugaba una partida de naipes con el tío Jasper. La tía Alice estaba cerca de ellos, sentada en un mullido sofá y le observé una de esas revistas que las chicas de mi escuela consideran como su _**Biblia: Cosmopolitan**_. Apenas estaba cruzando el umbral de la puerta cuando escuché un murmuro de _"Linda hora de llegar" _esbozado por mi odiado padre.

- Hey, escuché – aseguré alzando una ceja.

- No le hagas caso a _**Ednerd**_ – volteé y a un costado mío el tío Emmett bajaba enroscando un brazo en la diminuta cintura de la tía Rosalie – es un aguafiestas!

- ¡Emmett! – Edward gruñó.

- Solo ignóralo – dijo cruelmente mi rubia tía poniendo en blanco los ojos.

- ¡Ja! Como si fuera una tarea muy agotadora – me mofé.

- Noto una enorme pared de frialdad – el tío Jasper seguramente estaba divirtiéndose de lo lindo.

- Elli – miré a la tía Alice, quien tenía el cabello mas alborotado que de costumbre. Dejó a un lado su revista – creo que ibas a convocar a una Reunión Familiar, ¿cierto?

Moví la cabeza afirmativamente.

La tía Alice siempre se las arreglaba para estar en todo. No sé todavía muy bien por qué…bueno, habrá mucho tiempo para eso. Me recordó del asunto de Josh que tenía que informarles.

De reojo vi como Edward movía la cabeza mirándome directamente pero no me importó, lo que era más importante que ese costal de harina era lo que vendría en unos meses. No creí que mi cumpleaños significara la tumba para otra persona además de mí…pero Josh lo tomó demasiado bien. Toda la idea de la eternidad le pareció mejor que yo le hubiera roto el cuello y estaba agradecido de eso.

No hubiera soportado matar a mi mejor amigo.

Aunque tampoco sé muy bien si soportaré verlo sufrir ese dolor tan intenso, escuchar sus súplicas a una muerte rápida y sin ese dolor infatigable…

- No…- escuché en un gruñido – no me digas que…

- ¿Uh? – pregunté arqueando una ceja.

¿Qué le pasaba? Dios… ¿Es que siempre está con ese humor? Edward me miraba como si estuviera loco, con una camisa de fuerza y diciendo estupideces cuando ni siquiera había dicho una sola palabra. Su cara de tamal aplastado se hizo más grande a cada segundo. Parece estar en su **andropausia**…no, esperen, incluso un hombre andropausico que por cierto es ya es maduro y conciente de sus acciones solo tiene algunos problemas de aceptación. Por eso Edward no puede estar andropausico, mas bien el…

¡El parece estar en plena _**menopausia**_!

- ¡Elliot! – gruñó.

- Si, así me llamo – dije harto – no desgastes mi nombre.

Vaya, mi padre el vampiro menopausico estaba furioso por algo que no lograba comprender.

- ¿Qué pasa contigo? – me preguntó y en el proceso le tiró toda su mano de cartas en la cara del tío Jasper.

- ¡Hey! ¿Acaso mi cara tiene forma de mesa? – preguntó el tío Jasper.

- ¡Ahora no, Jasper! – gruñó Edward volviéndose a el tío Jasper para luego mirarme de nuevo - ¿Para eso querías la Reunión Familiar? ¡Condenaste a un humano, Elliot!

- _Stop_, para tu tren Edward – le dije rápidamente – a ti no te incumbe para que llamo a la familia, es mi problema y de…_espera….yo nunca…_- dije susurrando al darme cuenta de una cosa insignificante.

Yo nunca dije en voz alta eso, solo que quería hablar con toda la familia para decirles lo de Josh…

¿Cómo pudo saber que _"condené a un humano"_?

- Creo que será mejor que te lo diga yo mismo – dijo secamente – puedo escuchar los pensamientos.

No. Este sujeto…

- ¿Husmeaste en mi cabeza? – Fue lo primero que pudo salir de mi boca a pesar de todas las cosas que quisieron salir en ese mismo momento – ¡¡No puedo creer que te metiste en **MI ESPACIO PERSONAL MAS PERSONAL**!!

- Genial, _**Ednerd**_ siempre arruinándolo todo – dijo el tío Emmett.

- **Bravo** Edward – la tía Rosalie dijo con sarcasmo.

- Eso es de menor importancia, Elliot – dijo entre dientes mi estúpido padre chismoso – Al menos hubieras consultado antes de que sucediera algo como eso. Pero para serte sincero…- dijo agrio – todo era mejor que convertirlo.

- **¿HAS PERDIDO LA RAZÓN? – **le pregunté gritandole casi en la cara – Es mi mejor amigo del que estamos hablando…prefería eso mil veces a que venga Aro y lo mate. Además…el tomó su desición – le dije dando a entender que no solo tenía que ver conmigo.

Josh tenía gran parte de participación en todo esto. Desde el principio se arriesgó y aseguró que quería ser convertido.

- Desición que pudiste haberle ahorrado **alejándote de él** – me dijo tomándome con fuerza de un brazo – en poco tiempo se hubiera olvidado de que existes, que alguna vez fue tu amigo y habría conservado su vida.

Me alejé de él en un arrebato de furia. Se había atrevido a tomarme fuerte del brazo como si eso pudiera afectarme de alguna manera…

- ¿Y quien crees que soy? – pregunté irónico - ¿TU? Por si no lo sabías a diferencia de ti no me gusta manipular las desiciónes de la gente que quiero y a Josh lo he conocido mucho mas tiempo que ha ti – le dije agrio cerrando los puños – significa mas para mi que tu y por si no lo sabías…- mi rostro se transformó en uno de profundo odio – está solo, no tiene a nadie y convirtiéndolo ganará una familia que nunca tuvo.

Lo vi alejarse un poco con cautela. En mi interior sabía que era lo mejor por que si no iba a descuartizarlo yo mismo y prenderle fuego sabiendo que estaría rompiendo la promesa que le hice a mi madre.

- Algunas veces es preferible darle a las personas que queremos un poco de dolor al dejarlas que el infierno que sería si nos quedamos con ellas – dijo con cara de mártir pero me importó un comino.

- Noticia de último minuto, Edward – reí sarcásticamente – _**No soy tú, y no le haré a mi mejor amigo lo que le hiciste a mi madre.  
**_  
Su rostro de por sí ya de mustia cayó por completo. Sentí una mano tocarme el hombro, me dí la vuelta para contemplar el rostro serio del abuelo Carlisle. Me alertó que hubiera escuchado todo, estaba terriblemente avergonzado con él.

- No quise armar un escándalo, abuelo – susurré pero el me calló enseguida.

- Descuida, Elliot…debes estar tranquilo – me dijo sonriéndome – hablaremos este tema entre tu, yo y Aro cuando llegue su debido momento ¿Si? – me preguntó amablemente y yo solo asentí – no olvides comentarle a Bella cuando te llame por teléfono.

- Claro abuelo – dije nervioso, conservando el ambiente de tensión en mi interior.

Observé a todos mis tíos que estaban en el mismo lugar que cuando llegué, solo que con algunas diferencias. La revista de la tía Alice estaba en el suelo, el tío Jasper tenía naipes de poker en la camisa, el tío Emmett y la tía Rosalie estaba de pie detrás de un sillón. Los cuatro con la misma expresión, con las quijadas literalmente por los suelos.

De repente me sentí fuera de lugar.

- Iré a mi habitación – dije sin más y me escabullí a mi cueva.

Caminé acercándome peligrosamente a Edward que estaba frente mío, pasé junto a su hombro y choqué con él. Caminé de largo hacia el pie de las escaleras y subí para llegar al largo pasillo hasta llegar a mi habitación.

Cerré de un portazo y me tumbé en mi cama.

Lo que justo acababa de suceder me hacía confirmar que mi padre era un completo idiota, estúpido…

_**- Si, sé que me estas escuchando papi querido **_– pensé con voz de niño y luego la cambié a una seria – _**y solo quería decirte que**_ _**eres un bastardo.**_

No era que me haya olvidado de que todo este tiempo había parecido una señora de lavadero husmeando dentro de mi cabeza, pero, hey…al menos ahora le veo el lado bueno de poder despotricar en su contra y no ser hipócrita. Podía solo pensar en que quisiera que se vaya en un vuelo directo y sin escalas al infierno y el lo sabría como en este momento.

Sentí una vibración en el bolsillo derecho de mi pantalón. Corrí a sacarlo eufórico.

- _Espero que sea mamá, espero que sea mamá_ – me repetí varias veces.

Para mi decepción era un mensaje de texto de Robert, el manager de Red Code.

- Y ahora que quiere…- mascullé entre dientes.

Apreté el botón y accedí al mensaje.

**_Rydell-Stone High School ha contratado  
a Red Code para tocar en su celebración  
de graduación la próxima semana._**

**_Los demas chicos ya lo saben, reúnanse  
a practicar._**

**_Rob._**

Genial.

Primero Edward y ahora esto.Tocaremos frente a toda la escuela en lo que será una de las noches mas frustrantes: **mi graduación** .

* * *

**_Hola!_**

**_Disculpen la tardanza, he estado muy ocupada pero ya actualizaré todos mis fics._**

**_Si quieres una bendición  
de Carlisle Todo Poderoso  
da clic a GO!_**


	14. ¡Adios al Hiatus!

**ADIOS AL HIATUS.**

Hola, antes que nada quería disculparme con todos los que estaban esperando un capitulo nuevo hace mas o menos seis meses (¡En serio lo siento! Espero que puedan disculparme) Tuve muchas cosas que hacer cuando salí del Instituto y otras cosas que yo misma hice que me obsesionase con ellas (¿_Han escuchado de los Foros Rol? ¡Es un trauma_!) Bueno, he decidido que es injusto para mí dejar mis historias sin concluir, además de que no les quiero dejar en ascuas con lo que sucederá próximamente en todas ellas.

Es por eso que mando este **aviso global **en todos los fanfics en la sección de Twilight, _**para disculparme y también para que me manden sus opiniones sobre si creen bueno continuarlos o prefieren que se queden como están.  
**_

Edward: **¿Qué es lo que dices?** –le mira, entrecerrando los ojos- ¡**Debes ser consecuente! Además…¿Te das cuenta que hasta a mi me haz dejado en muchas cosas que no he acabado?  
**Autora: **Esto de…Lo siento lo siento!! **–se postra a los pies de Edward.  
Edward: **¡Y todos los besos que debo y quiero dar ya mismo!  
**Autora: **Entonces**…-le brillan los ojos- **¡¿Si quieres continuar dando besos a las lindas lectoras que dejen sus reviews?!  
**Edward: **Por supuesto que sí**…- hace una irresistible mirada seductora-

Como ven, Edward quiere darles besos aún…

Edward: **¡Y mordidas!**

Así que díganme que opinan sobre el regreso de las historias de _**Celos, Shadows & Regrets, Your Love is a Lie y Sueño de otra Vida.**_

Si quieres una mordida y apasionado beso  
de Edward, solo pincha el botón de **GO!**_**  
**_y deja tu opinión.


	15. You know I'm no good¡IM BACK!

**You know I'm no Good.  
**

**(Elliot PoV)**

- Jazz, deja de insistirle a Elli –la tía Alice hacía un puchero mientras decía eso.

- Pero, Al…-suplicó.

Por lo general el tio Jasper era alguien que se respetaba. Su rostro era aguerrido y leonio, con ese toque de rudeza y agresividad necesaria para que sin proponérselo asustaría a las masas pero en cuanto se trataba de mirar a la banda en el primer ensayo que casualmente se haría en la Mansión todo eso se convertía en alguien necesitado y desesperado. Aún no sé como dejé que esos buenos para nada decidieran que **"Mi casa era la más nueva y ahí practicaríamos"…** Y el abuelo Carlisle me hizo las cosas difíciles al aceptar a eso.

- Está bien, ya dije que no hay problema. El tío Jasper siempre será bienvenido a las prácticas de Garage.

- ¡Si! – exclamó. Pude ver su dentadura blanca resplandecer y entonces corrió a quien sabe donde a hacer quien sabe qué cosa.

- Elliot, **has desatado a la bestia **– se quejó la tía Alice. Por un momento pensé que en serio no le agradaba que al tio Jasper se le dejase entrar, pero su rostro de duendecillo mostró una sonrisa juguetona- Bueno, ya que hoy al fin mostrarás a parte del mundo tu nueva apariencia he tenido que salir por Soho para celebrar eso y ¡¿A que no sabes?! **Tu gran tía Al te ha traído un nuevo repertorio de ropa que te quedarán justo a la medida.  
**  
- Oh, no…- susurré.

- ¡Oh, si! – gritó dando saltitos de euforia – Te pude ver con toda la ropa, además compré el traje para tu graduación…

- Iré a…vestirme – dije.

Acababa de salir del baño y fui asaltado por el tío Jasper, además la tía Alice que me acababa de decir que mi ropa tenia nuevas adiciones a no ser que la antigua haya sido quemada en esa piscina donde aún quiero hacer cenizas los restos de Edward-_Y no me importa que estés escuchando, aún quiero quemarte-_ aunque eso era banal por completo.  
El cabello mojado escurría gotas de agua a los costados de mi rostro y en mi espalda donde ese nuevo cabello cobrizo más o menos largo caía.

- Elliot – Una voz detrás de mí me llamó pero lo único que hice fue ignorarlo.

Era Edward. Desde la discusión sobre la inminente transformación de Josh no le había vuelto a dirigir la palabra para otra cosa que no fueran monosílabos como simples "Aja, si, no, _whatever" _ y aún no me sentía en el ánimo adecuado para decirle otra cosa que no fuera eso.

-¿Qué? – pregunté deteniéndome un segundo y mirando por encima de mi hombro_.- _No tengo tiempo en este momento.

Continué caminando hasta mi habitación y cerré la puerta. Ahora ya tenía más de mi, con las paredes pintadas de rojo y las cortinas negras además de la sobrecama rojo escarlata que con el mueble de cama negro minimalista era el toque exacto que a mí me gustaba tener. _Yo encerrado en mis sombras._ Vislumbré encima de la cama un pantalón negro.

- Seguro es algo de lo que la tía Alice me compró.- Me dije a mí mismo.

Tomé la ropa y me vestí en poco tiempo. Eran unos pantalones negros algo ajustados, un cinturón negro también pero con el detalle de la hebilla en plata y una simple camisa blanca pero con un chaleco blazer en negro. Al verme en el espejo no podía negar que me veía bien…antes me molestaba que mi cabello se notara demasiado pero ahora eso solo hacía mejor como me veía. _¿Quién lo diría?  
_Moví la cabeza unas cuantas veces para que el cabello tomara una forma natural ya que se estaba secando, fui hasta mi escritorio y tomé mi reproductor de música para escuchar de nuevo la canción a la que pensaba hacerle ese arreglo con piano. Sería justo a la mitad, donde una parte se repetía una y otra vez y necesitaba algo que la completara.

Algo que le diera esencia.

Antes de que siquiera escuchara los nudillos tocar la puerta, volteé la cabeza y miré hacia el sitio. La voz maternal de la abuela Esme retumbaron con melodiosidad.

- Elliot bebé, tus amigos han llegado.- Abrió un poco la puerta asomando sus ojos ámbar y yo asentí para ir en ese momento.

- Ya voy, Abuela Esme.- contesté educado, entró un poco para sonreírme bien y después volvió a retirarse.

Ella y toda mi familia habían planeado esto con mucha antelación y lo sabía de antemano…pero ¿Qué locuras podrían suceder? Con un tío fan, otro muy bromista, dos preciosas tías diferentes como el día y la noche y por supuesto…unos abuelos que parecían ser mas mis hermanos mayores que abuelos.

Pero sobre todo, con un padre que era mas un púber emo que seguro haría caras de desagrado cuando comience a fisgonear en sus cabezas. _Es su problema si ve tan natural ser chismoso. _Sea o no normal, el que Edward esté ahí era algo bizarro que ni en mis mas perturbados sueños creí que podría suceder.

- _So..Let the flames begin_.- susurré encaminando mis pasos al pandemoniúm que seguramente habría en las horas siguientes.

Solo bajar las escaleras fue suficiente: con ver la cara de Josh tan plana como la de un muerto, la boca abierta estilo máscara de "Scream" o mas bien, como el cuadro de Picasso llamado "El Grito". Miraba a mis dos tías, y luego no sabía a donde dirigir las miradas, que parecían escudriñarlo todo como pequeñajo de cinco años. _¡Debo sacarlo más de su rancho!_ Seguro que no podía creerse que estaba de hecho en una casa con siete vampiros y un híbrido. _Bueno, Josh**…¡Bienvenido al Freak-show!**_

- **¡TU FAMILIA HEMATÓFAGA ES LO MEJOR!-** gritó boquiabierto.

¿Creo que escuché lo que acaba de decir? ¡¿El idiota de mi mejor amigo acaba de decirles hematófagos?! Si algo de lo que Josh carece, es discreción.

Realmente, solo quería meterle una bola de calcetines a la boca.

--------------------------------------------------------

**Aloha de nuevo, y después de mucho tiempo!  
Bueno, MILLONES de disculpas por demorar UN AÑO ENTERO por no actualizar. Muchas cosas sucedieron...Y USTEDES LECTORAS DESCONSIDERADAS me hicieron tomarme la molestia de volver a escribir!  
*Asuka se rie descontroladamente, dejando salir el espíritu perverso que tiene*  
No, no...mentira. No crean que lo hice a drede...le tengo muy alta estima a lo poco de uñas que conservan y creanme cuando lo digo por que surgieron cosas que estaban muy fuera de mi control. _-NO ESTUDIEN DISEÑO GRÁFICO SI NO QUIEREN CONVERTIRSE EN ESCLAVAS SIN VIDA-_ Y aparte de eso, un Foro Rol me enganchó y cuando una se engancha...ustedes saben, es muy difícil que te salgas. Gracias (bueno, ni tanto) a Dios tuve un accidente que me hizo físicamente imposible seguir escribiendo como obsesa y AL FIN estoy actualizando de manera oficial mis fics.**

Ya sé...desde Diciembre del 2008 mandé un aviso a todas mis historias de que reanudaría inmediatamente los fics y para ello no hay excusa.

Así que si aún quieren darme una segunda oportunidad, prometo que actualizaré cada semana todos los fics.  
**  
Edward:** **¡Y YO DONDE QUEDO!? **¿Sabes que me he quedado en situaciones medio raras? He estado _**un año afuera de cacería en Celos**_, me has dejado _**lidiando con un hijo Adolescente en esta historia**_...y aparte, _**soy un mentiroso en Your Love Is a Lie**_. ¿Necesitas mas pruebas para que veas que me la he pasado mal?  
**Autora:** ¡**Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento!**  
**Edward:** ....¡Y para terminarla debo**_ TEXTUALMENTE_** -ya no hablo de forma literal- _**MILLONES DE BESOS HÚMEDOS**_! Que por cierto, me he quedado por estos lugares vigilando y te han copiado con esto de los besos. Tu fuiste la pionera y ahora te han plagiado esa forma tan reconfortante de expresar a las lectoras fieles el que nos lean en cada fic.  
**Autora:** ¡Eso si que no lo sabía! Sabes mucho, Ed....tendremos que comadrear después de esto. ¡Tienes **TANTO** que contarme!  
**Edward:** Y tu tienes tanto que escribir, saco de pulgas flojo.  
**Emmett:** ¡No tienes verguenza! Me dejaste a miii! _**Emmy-Pooh**_...solo, desamparado...pasando frío...hambre.  
**Jasper:** **¡No seas una drama-queen!** Tu ni siquiera sientes el frío, y hemos salido a morder a las lectoras mas fieles de Asuka Ishida en su ausencia.  
**Emmett:** -se va a su rincón-  
**Autora:** ¡Emmett! ¡Jasper! -le brillan los ojos- No tienen una idea de cuanto les he extrañado, chicos.  
**Jacob:** Tsk...¬¬ ha regresado.  
**Autora:** Si, Jacob...hola -le sonrie amorosamente- No te preocupes, aprendí a amarte cuando leí Amanecer.  
**Jacob:** -Cara de estar siendo absorbido por la dimensión desconocida-  
**Autora:** ¿Quien lo entiende? ._. Si el pedía ser amado...  
**Carlisle:** -desciende con aura dorada- Tiene la cualidad de ser una criatura depresiva.  
**Autora:** **¡CARLISLE!** -se postra a sus pies- **PIDO...IMPLORO MISERICORDIA...PERDÓN DIVINO!**  
**Carlisle:** Todos merecemos una segunda oportunidad para redimir nuestras incordias, querida.  
**Autora:** -con los ojos lagrimeándo- Eres tan magnánimo...  
**Emmett:** ¿Decías que yo era la drama-queen? -mira a Jasper indignado-  
**Jasper:** Retiro lo dicho...la autora se lo lleva sin dudarlo.  
**Edward:** ¡Está loca! -se voltea a las lectoras con mirada seductora- Pero yo quiero comenzar a repartir besos...

Así que ya saben chicas, Asuka Ishida está de vuelta y esta vez PARA QUEDARSE.

Solo imploro una segunda oportunidad para que me permitan entrar hasta la pantalla de sus portátiles, pc's y me concedan el honor de que lean las locuras que escribo.

**Y si quieren que Edward, Emmett, Carlisle,  
Jasper, Jacob...e incluso Elliot les manden  
besos húmedos y sexys, solo tienen que  
mandar un review!**  
**_  
Que Carlisle todo-poderoso les cuide!_**


End file.
